Predator Island: The Vore Files
by emmydisney17
Summary: You may know about the Main Predators of Predator Island but what about the other Predators. Here is a collection of all their recorded files of their first ever voraphie deeds. Loving gift for my best friend Subuku no Jess, aka Jessy, my vore loving sis!
1. File 1: Celia Jones

**Predator Island: The Vore Files**

**File #1**

**Predator's name: Celia Jones**

**Age: 10**

**Recorded first meal: Twin Brother**

**Time: Chrismas Eve, 7:54 pm**

**Place: Lima, Ohio**

* * *

It was Chrismas Eve and Celia and Tyler's parents were hosting their annual gathering of family and friends. For as long as the 10 year old twins could remember there parents had thrown these Chrismas Parties and aside from tearing open the presents on Chrismas day it was always the high light of the year for them. The reason was because of the goodies the holiday provided them, pumpkin pie, fruit cake, and their favorite, their father's homemade eggnog. Both yet nuts over the stuff and they could never seem to get enough of it. In addision to the treats they were other kids to play with and so they all had a great time.

As the evening grew late and people started leaving group by group. The people with children went away first and before long the two boys were the only ones left. This didn't bother them because as far as they as they knew, the best was yet to come. This was the point where the adults switched to coffee and with the other kids gone the two could be free to drink all the eggnog they want!

But... this year they discovered that they had a problem. Due to the new friends their parents had gotten all of the eggnog was now gone and the kids were very dissapointed. But most of all Celia was still hungry as her belly growled for food but there wasn't anything left. Not even a crum and the girl's tummy was rumbling a little.

Dispite this Tyler decided to destract his sister by letting her play tag with him.

Later on their parents looked at the aftermath of their lastest party and knew that they had a lot of work to do so thay had to get the kids to bed, but thay showed no intrest of getting into bed at all. "Okay Kiddos... time for bed! Into the bathroom for Teeth Time." The kids didn't pay any attention and their mother was running out of patiance and she snapped "Didn't you hear your father? Teeth Time! Now! If you don't settle down and get into bed pretty soon..."

"Santa Claus is going to skip our house." Her husband said with a wink to her. Hearing what their father said made the two kids stop wrestling and looked at their father with shock and worry "W-What?" "That's right," the man said "When i was a kid i was warned but i didn't pay any attention and the next day all i got was coal in my stocking."

Convinced, the boy and girl all dashed out to the bathroom while the man snickered "Works every time."

* * *

Celia was still in her bed after her parents had turned out the lights but the moment they did the girl's empty stomach growled. Tyler heard the growling and went over to his sister and said "Hey, wanna see a trick?"

Celia nodded and then her brother shoved his fist into his mouth and the girl clapped happily. "Now you try." Tyler said after he took out his fist from his mouth. Celia looked at her brother's hand and shoved it into her mouth.

However their father had been near the closed door and before Celia even had the chance to pull her brother's hand out of her mouth the man knocked on the door lightly and said "I think i hear sleigh bells! Santa must be coming close!"

That started the kids so much that Celia took a huge swallow of her brother, sending his fist deeper into his mouth! Celia and Tyler looked at this in dead silence and two things struck the girl's mind, One Santa was coming and two his brother was absolutly yummy! With her empty stomach demanding food Celia looked at her brother as food while Tyler said "What are you doing? Let me go!"

As he demanded to be let go their father called out again and only Celia heard what he said about santa coming closer. She wasn't hurting or gasping for air but she was hungry and she shoved her brother's head inside her mouth, making him go over the edge in fright. As she continued to swallow her brother her's belly expanded and the girl realized that she was actually enjoying the entire thing!

Finally Tyler landed inside Celia's stomach and gagged as the smell was quite disgusting and he quickly passed out. Celia was happy about what she had done and she found himself thinking about how delictable her parents would taste with a whole new world that had just opened up to her just by doing her brother's dare. Patting her tightly packed tummy, she forgot about Santa and was now thinking about how to eat her parents, sepretly or together, as she got into bed and fell asleep with a nicely filled up stomach.

Outside their dad felt happy about how his plan worked as he joined his wife. If their father had actually opened the door instead of standing outside with an armload of presents, preforming his little trick, he would have seen what was really going on and tried to pull Tyler out of Celia's mouth and also realize that his daughter was a predator. But that was too late.

As they continued their plans they had no idea that in the morning their own child Celia would break into their room while they were sleeping and swallow them whole to be her breakfast, joining the same fate as their son, not knowing that after they were digested then Celia would be wisked away to Predator Island to live out her life as a predator with other predators.

And that's just what happened on Chrismas Day.


	2. File 2: Mark Irving

**File #2**

**Predator's name: Mark Irving**

**Age: 21**

**Recorded first meal: Younger Sister**

**Time: 8:05 pm**

**Place: New York City, New York**

* * *

"I won't be able to Jasmine!" Mark insisted "They do it in movies," Jasmine replied "And i bet it could work here too!" "But Jasmine, i can't swallow you! You'd have to be a redator inorder to do that!"

In Mark's appartnent the family had left the man behind to go on a vacation and the first thing Jasmine, the beautiful brat girl who everyone likes more then Mark, wanted once their perents had closed the doors is a game of Truth or Dare and what Jasmine apposued as a dare made him compleatly shocked. He could'nt possabley swallow his 18 year old sister... could he?

"You know it's crazy so cange it into something else." Mark said "No way, i double dare you!"

Jasmine had just gotten a new pair of glasses along with Mark and the eyes of the girl grimmed with pride. But Mark had just gotten home from the densest and he was so tired. Wanting to go to bed as soon as possable he decided to try. His tummy growled and rumbled for food but he and Jasmine's parents had locked the cabnets and such to prevent him from getting too carried away.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Jasmine asked

"Uh... let me start with your feet." Mark said

Jasmine and Mark got onto the ground and the girl stuck her feet into his mouth. The moment she did Mark suddenly realized how delicable she was! Soon he found himself swallowing his sister a little at the time with his eyes gliming something new... he really was a predator.

Jasmine on the other hand thought this was a fun game as her body was swallowed deeper and deeper into the body of her older brother "I told you this could work!"

When Mark's lips encurled Jasmine's neck he knew he had to finish this. Seeing something diffrient in her 3 years older brother made her scared as her eyes went wide and the blurred "Wait! What happenes after you-?" That was the last thing she ever said before Mark shoved her head in and swallowed, sending her right into his stomach.

He got up as he went to bed with a smile on his face "I-I can't believe i did it!" he said as he sat down on the bed and got himself cozy. He could feel his little sister moving inside his tummy! And it tickled! He wrapped the covers over himself as his bulging big belly which jiggled as he rubbed it. In fact the feeling of the full stomach made him fall into a deep sleep then and there.

He even forgot to let her out!

Inside his stomach Jasmine was quite happy and she said "Ok Mark, you can let me out of here now." the only responce she got from his brother were snoars and yawns "Mark? Mark! Can't you get me out! How Can i get out of here?" As she looked around the truth hit her "I let a predator eat me! And now i'm going to be digested!" She looked around some more and said "He...c-can't let me out?"

Suddenly Mark's tummy started to tighten and started to churn and gurgle, struggling to digest it's huge berden. "Oh No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Time had flown by and Mark was still asleep only now the bulge in his belly was a lot smaller then when it used to be and Mark burped out Jasmine's glasses and Cell Phone. By the time Mark had woken up and found out what he had done he was shocked and full of greif. Then he was taken away to predator island to live the rest of his life as a man eater and the Irvings never saw Jasmine or Mark again.


	3. File 3: Eli and Nick Herman

**File #3**

**Predator's name: Eli Herman and Nick Herman **

**Age: 17 (Nick) 12 (Eli)**

**Recorded first meal: Younger Brother**

**Time: 9:16 pm**

**Place: San Diego, California**

* * *

"Nick?" 12 year old Eli asked as she shook her brother's arm. "Nick?" still no responce.

After hoars of resisting his afternoon nap their youngest brother Andy had finally passed out on the floor of the kitchen. That gave Eli and Nick a chance to go to the living room and watch _Toy Story _together in peace and quiet. It was when about Woody was talking about their ownder Andy to the worried toys when the boy started to dozzed off. When they toys saw the presents Nick had compleatly fallen asleep. 3 minutes later Eli's stoamch started rumbling and she was trying to wake her 17 year old brother for a snack but he was out like a light.

"Nick!" she shouted but the only resply she got were the snores of her brother. So Eli crossed her arms and went off to get a meal herself.

She had just entered the kitchen when a sudden surprise made her frooze. "What the..!" The doors and the fridge were wide open and there were piles of wrappers and puddles of soda and other condaments on the floor and the shelfs. on the far side of the room she spotted andy who was now covered head to toe in the stuff.

"Now look at what you've done!" Eli said as she went up to him while her stomach was growling at the carnage. "Look at me!" Andy said cheerfully Eli looked at the 10 year old boy and the boy tried to make a run for it but he slipped and he bumped into the girl, causing them to end up twisted in a mess and his foot were popped into Eli's mouth.

Suddenly Eli felt something new inside her and she took a swallow as the boy kept giggling. It was when her lips were close to his armpits that Andy finally realized what was going on, he was being eaten! He tried to halt his desent but thanks to the chocolate goo overing his fingers it was inpossable to get a firm grip. Finally he sliped into his big sister's belly.

Eli was shocked and dazed as the last of Andy sliped into her stomach where he curled up and he sobbed. She looked at her large belly as she finally stood up, her massive dome of flesh containing her little brother was heavy and she groaned and Andy kicked and squrimed inside her, fighting to get out. She was scared as Andy's muffled crys for help would soon be replaced with nothing but rumblings and gurglings if she didn't do something. She hugged her swollen gut as she tried to calm down the squirming terrified cargo inside.

"I hope Nick knows what to do." She said

Meanwhile Nick had finally woken up from his slumber. He looked at the tv seeing that Buzz had entered a claw machine with little green aliens. He was about to turn the TV off when he heard Eli's voice behind him. He turned around and he was shocked to see something he never would have been prepaired to see Eli like this. The girl was splinkled with diffrent kinds of food and she was sporting a swollen orb of a belly the size off... their little brother.

"Uh, where's Andy?" Nick asked Eli burped and rubbed her huge stomach as gurlgles arupted from her belly.

"N-Nick, can you help me get Andy out of my tummy?"

Nick couldn't believe what he was seeing and he just stared there with shock and his stomach groweled in hunger.

"He was being a sundae and... and... i..." she said as she pointed to her swollen gut.

Nick however suddenly saw his siter as something new: Food. Her belly looked like vanilla covered it chocolate sause and the other goodies were the splinkles... it was all to clear to where this was going...

Later Nick, after devoring his sister, sat down on the couch as the rest of the movie played. He could feel his meal shifting about, trying to get comfortable while he rubbed his hands over his swollen belly. The act of Eating his sister made him very drained and the dwindling kicks and punches coming from inside his awesome mass of a tummy and he soon fell asleep but not after something hit him

**"What if i'm not dreaming?" **He had no idea that soon a group of predatory people and animals would arrive and forced him to throw up his sister and that both would be taken back to predator island without a brother, because Eli had digested him. And the Hermans never saw their children again.


	4. File 4: Amy Glover

**File #4**

**Predator's name: Amy Glover**

**Age: 8**

**Recorded first meal: Older Brother**

**Time: 10:27 pm**

**Place: San Diego, California**

* * *

"Why can't i sleep in my room?" Little Amy Glover pouted as she watched her 21 year old brother Tommy, who had the chicken pox, get into his bed "It's his room!" "You can still have your room sweetheart," her single father said "but until he's not sick anymore it's his room and your room as well, then when he gets well he'll go off to college and we'll get you some ice cream for being a good girl."

"But it's not fair!" the girl said "Now Good night!" their father said then he closed the door. Amy went to her arranged bed but she couldn't sleep, after a minute she got up and went over to Tommy, she was'nt supose to go anywhere near him but since they moved her over to his room she didn't care.

"Hey Tommy, wanna play Patty Cake?" "Amy," the 21 year old said "It's 10 at night, it's to late to play." "Oh come on, just this one time?" Amy begged "Please? Pretty please?"

Tommy wished that he was in college right now instead of having to put up with his annoying sister and her constaint wants for a play time showed no end so he said "Ok alright! Just one game and that's it!"

Amy and Tommy sat down and played Patty Cake until Amy was starting to grow tried and she yawned. Tommy was also getting tired and he yawned too, not paying any attention to where he was putting his left hand and it ended up right inside Amy's mouth.

The moment her brother's hand touched her touge she realized how scruptious he was! Suddenly all the words her father said were forgotten and she swallowed, surprizing her older brother "What the? Amy, what are you doing?" Amy didn't respond she only took another swallow after she shoved her brother's other arm right in.

"Amy! What are you doing!" Tommy asked, a little louder this time then the last. Since it was dark he couldn't see what Amy was doing but Amy knew perfectly well what she was doing, eating her brother!

The more Amy swallowed the more Tommy was sent stright into her tummy. He had tried to call dad for help but Amy shoved his head in and swallowed. Amy's tummy grew to a gargantuan size as Tommy was forced inside and by the time the last of him was swallowed her tummy dwarfed her body and she was so tired she fell asleep...

* * *

Amy had no idea how long she was asleep but when she woke up she got a nasty surprize, her belly was back to normal and now she was the one who had chicken pox! "Oh no," she said "I ate my brother and he gave me his chicken pox out of revenge! What'll i tell daddy!" as she said that her father came into the room and she gasped when she saw Amy with chicken pox "Amy!" he said "I told you not to go near your brother, now look at what happened to you! And Where is your brother anyway?"

Amy gulped and was about to say something but her father interupted her "Never mind, for now i'd better get you some chicken soup." Amy then heard her stomach growling for another human meal and she she remembered about what her father said, that he never got sick before in his life, he could cure her in no time!

* * *

After devoring her father Amy hiccuped with pride as her stomach's meal squirmed and moved around. She rubbed her hands over her overstuffed belly and she fell asleep, unaware that after she digested her father she would end up on Predator Island to live out the rest of her life eating in peace.

And that's just what happened.


	5. File 5 Derek Flynn

**File #5**

**Predator's name: Derek Flynn**

**Age: 20**

**Recorded first meals: 2 Teachers**

**Time: 11:38 pm**

**Place: New York, Brooklyn (Kings)**

* * *

"Oh wow is this one taking forever to pass."

20 year old Derek Flynn rubbed his slightly swollen belly. He could feel his intestines still working on the remains of his last meal-His 75 year old Art teacher Alexa Cheng but his stomach was empty and his stomach wasn't about to sit around and wait for his intestines to finish up their job. So Derek's stomach started growling very loudly, begging him for food.

"Hush you! You're going to have to wait a while. Mrs. Moore will be coming over shortly." Derek told his tummy.

The 65 years old Mrs. Janice Oswalt was his Algabra teacher in College, a close friend of Alexa's actually. She was the one who gave Derek a big fat 'F' on their lastest test and she had demanded to speak to the boy's parents about his grades. What she didn't know was that Derek's parents had already moved out and that boy boy had developt a hunger for humans. Derek looked at himself in a full-length mirror. He had blonde hair and green eyes and was wearing a pink tank top, a pair of teal shorts and yellow socks. _I can't wait to show that bossy witch the new talent i got from the last teacher i ate._

His thoughts were interupted by the doorbell ringing. Derek's stomach growled in anticipation.

"You have to calm down. She thinks she's here for a meeting, and meetings are quiet."

His stomach rumbled deeply and then fell silent. He patted his stomach happily "Good Boy."

He went to the door and flung it open to reveal his future victim.

"Oh hi Miss Oswalt, come on in!"

"Hello there Derek, i trust your parents are at home?"

"Sorry, they're caught in traffic. Won't be hear for about an hoar or two."

"So i see."

"Why don't you set your stuff on the table and wait? I insist."

"Alright. If you insist, i shall."

Janice sliped off her shoes and walked over to the kitchen table. Derek stared at her, sizing her up as his next meal. Miss Janice was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of yellow shorts and white socks. Her long white hair reached her elbows and her black eyes were looking around the place. Little did she know, that she was inside a trap.

"So is there anything you might like while we wait?"

"How about something to practice algabra with?"

"It figures, i'll just get my lucky pencil here and we'll start right away."

Derek went to get a pencil from his book bag and dropped it on the floor, where it rolled under the table.

"Oops. Let me get that."

Derek got to his knees and crawled under the table, right in front of Janice. He timed it just right and... he grabbed her feet and shoved them into his mouth.

"What the heck?" the woman gasped with shock.

Derek ignored Janice's inquiry and swallowed her feet instead. With her feet in his throat the woman would find it hard to escape as another swallow took in her calves.

"Derek, what in the world are you doing under there?"

Derek's only responce was to swallow again. He was now up to his teacher's knees.

Janice now looked down under the table to see her legs dissapearing into her student's mouth.

"Derek? Why on earth do i have my legs in your mouth?"

Derek just ignored her. He brought his arms up to his teacher's legs and tried to push her off the chair. It took a few tries but he was able to knock the old woman to the ground, helping him out with the swallowing.

As he continued to swallow his teacher's hips, butt and waist Janice was panicing like crazy. She was fraililng her arms all about and shouting. But this was a sound proofed house. And the people who lived next door were already fast asleep. There was no one here to hear her screaming. She tried to swat the boy's face but she ended up feeding the boy her arms as he kept swallowing and swallowing without any distractions.

Soon all was left of the teacher was her head as the boy looked at her with an evil hungry look in his eyes.

"No, please, just listen to me! Derek, you don't have to do this! Please don't eat me! I'll do anything you want! Just please don't-!"

The woman's plea was cut short as Derek shoved her head inside her mouth and swallowed, rolling over to his back as the last of his teacher entered his stomach. He rubbed his engorged stomach, feeling so enbelievabley full "As good as this feels..." he said before he beloched loudly "She's going to take _forever_ to digest!" He lay on the floor, soaking in the pleasure of a a large meal digesting inside him as he felt everything going on inside her.

A loud gurgling erupted from his stomach as he felt the stomach walls turning hard while Janice's body shifted inside, causing his entire gut to quake. He started to get sleepy and he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. "You know, if you hurry up in there you might just be able to catch Alexa before she leaves.


	6. File 6: Natasha

**File #6**

**Predator's name: Natasha Estes**

**Age: 20**

**Recorded first meal: Invited friend**

**Time: 12:49 am**

**Place: San Rafael, California**

* * *

20 year old Natasha was so excited. When she lived with her mother she was never allowed to even invite one friend over to play with. Now that was was living on her own in college she did the one thing she always wanted to do, call her best friend Steve over for a sleepover. It was going to be so much fun.

Steve arrived at the door at 12 o' clock, then they surried over to Natasha's dorm to play video games for a while and changed into their pajamas. Natasha changed into an old light brown jersey (Number 73) over a dark brown t-shirt and a pair of white boxer shorts. Steve had an old long black t-shirt that he had just sliped over his underwear. Although it was late they couldn't sleep so Steve suggested they'd play a game.

"What kinda game?" Natasha asked

"I don't know."

"Well, think of one."

"Okay, i've got an idea. This is an eating game, you take turns seeing who can swallow the biggest thing until one person can't swallow whatever was picked."

"Well, i happen to have some food we use."

The two went to the kitchen and brought some little food from the fridge before returning to Natasha's room.

"Okay," Steve said "You go ahead since it's your food."

"I pick a raison."

"My turn, i pick a grape."

"I got the hard boiled egg."

"I'm the pickle!"

They kept swallowing the food they choose until they ran out of things to swallow. "Now what?" Steve asked "What are you gonna do to top that pickle?"

Natasha thought about it and said "I'm gonna swallow you."

Steve laughed and said "That's plain ridiclous. You can't possably swallow me."

"I bet i can."

"Fine, go ahead. But it's not possable."

"Ok, but no fighting back."

"Fine."

Steve stuck out his feet and Natasha Swallowed them, feeling something new spark into her the moment the boy's toes touched her tounge.

Soon the girl found out that once she started swallowing her friend there was no stopping her as she rapidly swallowed him more and more and more until she shoved his head into her mouth and took her last swallow, sending him right into her stomach.

"I actually did it! I can't believe it!" Natasha rubbed her hands over her extremely swollen belly. Her oversized jersey couldn't even cover it all. Suddenly her belly jiggled as Steve moved around inside her.

She could hear the boy's voice talking from inside her stomach "I must say, i'm really impressed. I never thought you'd be able to do it. But as soon as i get back out i'm gonna show you i'm just as good."

It was then that something struck Natasha "Um... how do you get back out?"

There was a long pause.

"Natasha, you have to let me out of here. It's really hot and cramped and i can hardly breathe."

Just then Natahsa's bulging stomach cramped tightly.

"Owww! Natasha! It's really hot in here and i'm starting to get lightheaded! LET ME OUT!"

Natasha was frozen with panic.

"Natasha! Let me... out... of... here..." Steve's voice trailed off.

Natasha's stomach groaned and she belched loudly. Her giant stomach began churning, gurgling loudly as it started to digest her huge meal. All Natasha could do was stare at her swollen stomach as it digested her friend inside her tummy. She was so tired she fell asleep, unaware that once her tummy was done with her former friend she would be wisked away to Predator Island.

Maybe this was why her mother never allowed her to invite friends... too bad she learned it the hard way!


	7. File 7: Sheila Depp

**File #7**

**Predator's name: Shelia Depp**

**Age: 19**

**Recorded first meals: Invited 'Neighbors'**

**Time: 1:50 pm**

**Place: Chicago, Illinois**

* * *

Shelia didn't understand why she had to play with the new neighbor boy, she's rather watch TV but her parents thought had insisted that it was a good idea and that the new boy would be better then the last one. So she said yes.

"Shelia! Bryan's here!"

"Ugh, here we go."

Shelia put of her fake smile and ran downstairs. She had her black hair pulled into a pretty pony tail and wore a brown tank top, golden shorts and blue and brown socks. It was when she entered the main entryway when she saw him, Bryan. He had brown hair and wore a blue shirt with saphire shorts.

"Hi Bryan, i'm Shelia! It's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Well, you two have fun. We'll be back soon."

"Okay, bye mom and dad!"

After the door closed the two looked at the other and Shelia spoke up first. "So would you like to play a game?"

"What kind do you have?"

"I've got some old video games."

"The new games are so much better. Don't you have anything fun to play with?"

"Those are fun! How about board games?"

"They are sooooo boring!"

"Fine! What do you want to do?"

"Watch TV."

"Fine. Let's watch Cartoons."

"Cartoons are soooo boring!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Shelia bellowed in anger, loosing her cool with the boy as each second pasted "You better start behaving or else!" "Or else what?" The boy asked.

Shelia's stomach growled really loudly, she hadn't eaten much for dinner and she had an idea. "Or else you'll end up someplace you don't want to be."

"Like where?"

"Stop being a brat and i'm gonna show you where."

"Well then just show me now!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Sheila grabbed the boy's head and shoved it into her mouth, imediantly swallowing as she did, wanting to finish the boy off as quick as possable. She had just gotten his head into her stomach when he bellowed "What do you think your doing! You can't just swallow me!"

Too late, she swallowed his feet down and her newly bulging stomach started shaking violently as Bryon moved about inside. "Boy, this feels good." Suddenly Bryan started kicking and screaming "Let me out of here! You can't eat me! You are going to be in so much trouble when my parents What you did!" "Do you think i'm worried?" Shelia asked "Besides, by the time your parents find out i ate you, _If _they ever found out, it'll be too late. Your the one in trouble here."

That stopped Bryan for a while but soon he was right back to kicking and screaming "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Sheila felt her stomach contract strongly, he won't make is soon.

"IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU SUCH A STOMACH ACHE YOU'LL NEVER FORGET! I SWEAR YOUR STOMACH IS GOING TO HURT SO BADLY! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET... ever... eating... me..."

The struggling inside her stomach slowed until it finally stopped "Finally, some peace and quiet." Shelia said as she rubbed her swollen belly happily. Then it happened.

Her stomach cramped really hard as she clenched her gut while it gurgled loudly and got really rumbly. "Sheesh, even as a meal he can't agree with me!" She looked down at her enormous stomach as her gut quaked with indigestion "At least the last boys had the decincy to digest properly!"

She sat there on the couch as she rubbed her gut until she suddenly heard the front door open. "Sheila, We're back! How did you and Bryan get along?"

"Uh, he went home!" Shelia said

"Really? Well are you hungry?"

"Nah, i just ate!"

"Ok then."

Shelia's tummy gurgled and she rubbed her stomach, messaging the meal of Bryan within. As she rubbed her boy-filled belly she said "Boy, he's going to be a very long meal to digest." Her stomach only rumbled in responce. She fell asleep to digest, unaware that she would wake up in her new home on Predator Island and that her parents would never see her again.


	8. File 8: Elliott Conlsy

**File #8**

**Predator's name: Elliott Conlsy**

**Age: 10**

**Recorded first meals: Younger foster sister**

**Time: 2:01 am**

**Place: Burbank, California**

* * *

"Mom! Elliott's touching me!"

"Elliott! Stop touching your sister!"

"But Mom, i'm not touching her!"

"Just behave you two! Go change into your pajamas!"

Elliott hated the fact that his foster sister Stephanie always got him in trouble. Stephanie was the cute younger child and she seemed to always get everything she wants just by getting him in trouble. He swore it was because he himself wasn't cute, not ugly, but not cute. With his Tan skin and black hair he thought he was handsome. He removed his clothes and put on his red footy pajamas. As he sat in his bed he patted his stomach as it gurgled and rumbled, he had a big dinner and a fair amount of dessert but for some reason he always wanted more. Then he remembered about the cookies his mother made and he had an idea.

He got out of bed when he was sure nobody would hear him this late the boy tip toed to the kitchen and made it to the cookie jaw, swallowing all of them whole before replacing the lid. He patted his slightly distended stomach and was about to return when he saw Stephanie, wearing footy pajamas like his only they were white in color.

"You ate all the cookies didn't you?"

"Yeah, so what? What are you going to do? Tell mom?"

"Yes!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Elliott grabbed his sister and covered her mouth tightly, muffling her screams and carrying her to his room and locked the door behind him. After shoving her inside a cover of his pillow he shoved his brat of a sister into his closet where she banged on the door hardly "Let me out of here! You'll be in such big trouble when mom hears about this! We'll put you back in the orphanage where she found you before you can even blink!"

"You know what? Your right, i'm sorry. And just to make it up to you i'll let you have a cookie." Elliot said as he let his foster sister out of the closet but not out of his room.

"How? They're all in your stomach."

"That's because... i'm going to eat you!"

Elliott was surpized to have said those words, even more so then when he suddenly shoved the little girl's head into his mouth and swallowed. He realized that she tasted very good and while she kept screaming he kept swallowing her bit by bit until at last her feet were left. He shoved them into his mouth and swallowed hard, ending his former foster sister down into his stomach. His pajamas covered his large bulge of a stomach and the boy fell onto the floor as he felt Stephanie screaming and wriggling inside him. "Well, i might have a large belly," He said as he rubbed his newly huge stomach and soaked in the wonderus feeling of it all "But at least she can't tattle on me anymore."

He got up and sat down on his bed. He could feel the faint strugglings of his 'sister' inside his stomach as it gurgled very loudly but it was getting weaker. He rubbed his engorged belly, savoring everything it was giving him, he loved being so full. Now all he had to do was explain his missing sister and huge belly to his foster mother, after all he couldn't just get rid of her as easily as he did with Stephanie... but then again, she did look too tasty to waste.

Elliott's stomach rumbled deeply as it churned it's huge meal and he fell asleep. In the morning he would devorer his former foster mother and be wisked away to Predator Island. No one would ever see him, the woman or Stephanie again.


	9. File 9: Charlotte

**File #9**

**Predator's name: Charlotte Brennan**

**Age: 25**

**Recorded first meal: younger sister**

**Time: 3:12 am**

**Place: Toronto, Ontario, Canada**

* * *

"Arrrr! I'm gonna get you for that!"

"That was the People's Elbow you got there! We'll see how much you'll fight after that!

Sisters Charlotte and Victoria Brennan loved to wrestle each other and they never got hurt doing it. Victoria wore a black tank top with blue sweat shorts and Charllotte wore aink tank top and white sweat shorts. Sometimes Charlotte would win and sometimes Victoria would win but little did Victoria knew knew Charlotte had a plan to win the next match, with a surprize move that would end her for good!

When his sister blew raspberries on her stomach she fought away and said "Ha! I've escaped but you'll never escape my newset move, the Voraphiler!"

"The what?"

"This!"

Charlotte quickly shoved her sister's head into her mouth for fun when the taste of her sister hit her, she was yummy! Without even thinking she kept swallowing and swallowing s more and more of Victoria was sucked in deeper and deeper into the belly of the beast.

Sh kept swallowing until his sister was now compleatly inside her. She lay back on the floor and started rubbing her huge stomach. She loved how it felt with her sister wriggling around inside her.

"This isn't fair! That's mot even a real wrestling move Charlotte!"

"Oops... silly me."

"Charlotte, are you gonna let me out of here?"

"Silly, no. This is a finishing move. Your not going to get out of there until you are digested!"

"But Charlotte, that mean i'll become... i'll become..."

"Don't worry, you're not going to become poo, i love you too much to let that happen."

"Okay sis, i won't worry if you say so."

Charlotte scooted her now enormous bulk over to the bathroom down the hall and chuged down the whole bottle of laxatives, causing Victoria to wriggle round and the luiqid poured on top of her.

"Hey! What's going on up there?"

"Don't worry, it's for your own good."

"Ok... if you say so."

Charlotte lay down on the floor as her belly started rumbling and her stomach cramped tightly. The rumbling grew louder and louder and the dull, acheing pain of a full stomach got worse as it tried to force Victoria deeper into her stomach. "Oh man, why did i have to do that finishing move?" Charlotte asked herself "Cause this is gonna be one long night." Soon she fell asleep, unaware that in the morning she's wake up to have a smaller stomach and be on Predator Island.

And that's just what happened.


	10. File 10: Maeve Albet

**File #10**

**Predator's name: Maeve Alber**

**Age: 18**

**Recorded first meal: Twin sister**

**Time: 4:24 am**

**Place: Rockford, Illinois**

* * *

"Girls, would you stop making such a racket up there?" Their mother called from down stairs.

Maeve and Agatha Alber stopped their pillow fight and shouted "Yes mom!"

Maeve and Agatha were close twin sisters, closer then that, They both had long red hair, blue eyes and both even wore the same pajamas- purple short sleeved top and short sleeved purple bottoms with sea green socks.

"Alright girls, i'm going to be away for a while this weekened and while i'm gone with your father Basil will be with you."

Basil was there college older brother who would stay with them whenever school was out and this time he was going to watch them for two days.

"Yes mom!" the girls called down again

after their parents left the twins jumped up and down again. This time Basil, who wore red pajamas, poked his head in and he said "Hey girls, i'm not going to stop you but i should warn you. I've had a lot of expereance in college and i should give you a peice of advice, the dangers of jumping on the bed can be costly!"

When their brother left the girls went back to jumping on the bed, ignoring their brother's advie compleatly.

"Let's see who can jump the highest." Maeve said

"I'll go first!" Agatha said happily.

One by one the sisters took turns jumping and jumping until something happened that changed Maeve's life dramaticly.

Just when Agatha jumped the highest Maeve opened his mouth in awe and suddenly her sister's head was louged right into her mouth, only stopping when it reached her sister's stomach. Maeve was shocked then she realized how yummy her sister tasted and was shocked to learn she was actually helping swallow her delectable sister until she was all inside her stomach.

Agatha realized that she was inside her sister's stomach and that she was covered in her dinner they had before their parents left. Suddenly the walls of Maeve's stomach contracted really hard and she started to struggle as she tried to escape but her sister's stomach was starting to groan loudly.

"Eep!"

"Uh oh..." Maeve said as she hiccuped

She started to panic and wonder how she was going to get her sister out since she wasn't going to survive much longer. She could feel her stomach starting to churn with loud sounds of digestion coming from inside her as she felt her sister struggling, trying to break free.

"Basil!"

Basil heard her and went inside his little sister's bedroom to see Maeve's newly enormous stomach hanging over and between her legs.

"You swallowed your sister didn't you?"

"Can you help me?"

"I can't, i warned you, she's in your bely to stay. The only way to get her out is to digest her and let what's left pass."

"No! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't, a friend of mine had the same problem in college and we tried everything to get her out of her stomach but failed. So now hear that gurgling in your stomach? That's your sister being mixed with your dinner. There's nothing you can do about it so enjoy the meal, cause your gonna have to tell mom in the morning.

Basil leaned agenst Maeve's huge gut and rubbed it a little.

"Sorry Agatha but you should have payed more attention to me. Hope the trip through your sister isn't too rough because she never eats any salad like she should."

He patted Maeve's stomach and walked out of the room to go to bed in his room. Maeve looked at her huge stomach and felt the fading struggles of her sister being replaced with the powerful motions of her stomach. Suddenly a smile creaped over her face, she _did _enjoy the meal! She licked her lips and realized that Basil would make a wonderful addistion to her meal.

Moments later Maeve sat on her brother's bed as she felt her brother's struggling inside her even larger stomach but the boy was fading and Maeve said "Sorry Bro, but i was hungry, besides since you eat nothing but greans you'll make me as healthy as i need to be." then she fell asleep, digesting her sister and brother as the night continued. She didn't know that once she was done digesting her meals she'd be wisked away to Predator Island and eat as much healthy humans she wants and that their parents would never see her, or Agatha or Basil ever again.

And that's just what happened.


	11. File 11: Isabel Zimmerman

**File #11**

**Predator's name: Isabel Zimmerman**

**Age: 16**

**Recorded first meal: Neighbor's daughter**

**Time: 5:35 pm**

**Place: Detroit, Michigan**

* * *

"Isabel! Please come inside, i'm so glad your here to watch our little Catherine for us while we're gone."

"Of course Mrs. Paulsen, after all i love to play with her."

Isabel had just finished her last grade before her next one and so far, with all her friends gone, she loved to play with little Catherine. She was such a sweet girl. Little did she know that that was all going to end.

Isabel went to the backyard where she saw the little six year old girl playing in her black inflatable swimming pool all by herself. She had white hair like Isabel and wore a one peice blue swimming suit with red polka dots while Isabel wore a navy tank top, black shorts and sandals.

"Hello there little cat! Wanna play?"

"Yes!"

After what felt like an hoar of playing Isabel felt like it was time to get Catherine out and get some lunch.

But then she tripped and ended up falling head first onto the pool, splashing herself and she ended up swallowin none stop. Suddenly something got louged in her thoat and she swallowed until the blockage was gone inside her stomach and so did the water.

When Isabel looked at herself she was shocked to see that her stomach was now huge! And where was Catherine? She felt movement insde her bulging gut and she starred at it wided eyed as a cheerfull voice called out from inside her stomach "Weee! This is fun Isabel!"

"Oh no! I swallowed the neighbor's daughter!" Isabel exclaimed in shock "What am i gonna do!" She tried to move but all the water, including the little girl, in her stomach pinned her down so she couldn't move or get help.

"Catherine, are you ok in there?"

"Yes Isabel, it's like a pool inside your belly!"

"Cat, i've got to get you out of there."

"No please! It's so much fun inside your tummy!"

Isabel felt the girl splashing in her stomach and figured that if she was ok, everything would be fine.

"Alright, i'll let you stay in there, but i've got to get you out before your parents get home."

"Yay!" Catherine said as she jumped for joy inside her babysitter, causing her belly to jiggle

"But you have to behave while your in my stomach! You don't want me to get an upset tummy do you?"

"Ok."

Isabel leaned back a little and rubbed her enormous stomach, feeling good to have so much inside her belly before she fell asleep, as her belly started to digest...

Hoars later Isabel woke up and realized that her stomach was hurting, and that it was now 8 times smaller then it was before she had fallen asleep.

"Cat, are you ok in there?"

There was no responce.

"Catherine! Say something!"

All that came out of her stomach were louyd rumblings of her stomach

"Oh no! Catherine! CATHERINE! SAY SOMETHING!"

That was when she realized the truth, she had digested the little girl and that she was now going to heaven while her body was digested along with the pool water, what was she going to tell her parents? That was when she realized that she wanted more food in her stomach and that made her lick her lips. Maybe she wouldn't be in trouble after all...

"Isabel? Catherine? We're home!"

Catherine licked her lips and headed out to the door of the house and placed her back to the wall. Catherine's mother came and saw Isabel "There you are, did you have lunch while we were gone?"

It was then that Isabel's stomach growled deeply in hunger.

"What's all that noise and where's Cathreine?"

* * *

After shoving Mr. Paulsen's feet down her thoat Isabel sat on their recliner and rubbed her very large stomach as her neighbors struggled inside "I can't believe you ate us and digested our daughter!" the man said "Let us out right now!" their only responce was the snours of their babysitter as her hand was still on her mammoth stomach "OH NO!"

* * *

Hoars later Isabel woke up and saw that her belly was now smaller then the last time and it was easy to move around dispite it still looking pregnant. "I think i'm gonna like my newfound work." Isabel said as she patted her round belly and went home with a large stomach. In hoars time she would be heading for Predator Island and would never have to worry about work again.

And that's how her old neighbor hood lost one of it's neighbors in just one night.


	12. File 12: Katani Young

**File #11**

**Predator's name: Katani Young**

**Age: 17**

**Recorded first meals: Siblings**

**Time: 6:46 pm**

**Place: Indio, California**

* * *

"Oh be quiet you!"

Katani rubbed her stomach as it growled, trying to sooth her hunger pangs.

"John!"

Katani's 14 year old brother John entered the room and said "Yes?"

"Can you do me a great favor and get me the new box of cookies mom got us?"

"Ok."

"Thanks."

John left the room and at the same time their 20 year old brother Julian came by, holding a sandwich in his hands. The sight of food sent Katari's stomach in a frenzy, growling louder then before.

"J-J-Julian, can yu come here for a second?"

As Julian came he ate up his sandwitch, much to Katari's horror as she said "Nooo! I was hungry, i needed that sandwitch!"

"Just get up and get your own sis."

"Oh yeah? Well, how about a brother sandwitch?"

"What?"

Suddenly the girl shoved her brother's head into her mouth and swallowed hardly, sending him deeper into her as each swallow was made. When the last of him went down Katari smiled and stroked her enormous stomach. She could feel Julian moving around inside but her stomach was starting to get the better of him.

In the kitchen John had just eaten his 26th cookie after finding the box when his sister called and the boy went back to his sister's room, his jaw dropping when he saw his sister's ginormous stomach.

"Katani? Uh... here... are the... cookies you asked for."

Katani took the box from the box and reached inside, there were no cookies inside and that got Katani angry.

"John, those cookies were for me!"

"I'm sorry! I was just so hungry!"

"Just give me the cookies."

"But they're all in my tummy!"

"Then i guess i'm gonna have to eat you!"

Before John could do anything the boy was shoved into his sister's head and swallowed again. She kept swallowing until the last of her brother went down and inside her.

Her stomach groaned as the next large meal was added to her already digesting meal. She could feel John struggling inside her, he was fighting more then Julian had. She watched her belly jiggle as her brought fought to escaoe his fleshy prison but the only way out was down deeper into her belly. Soon the girl lelt nothing but the churing of her belly that was hard at work on her meals. As she stroked her engorged belly happily she said "It's so... filling to have siblings." Little did she know she would end up on Predator Island to live out the rest of her life as a man eater like the rest of the island.

And that's just what happened after the boys were done digesting.


	13. File 13: Marty

**File #12**

**Predator's name: Marty Xhrist**

**Age: 13**

**Recorded first meals: Babysitters**

**Time: 7:57 pm**

**Place: Toronto, Ontario, Canada**

* * *

"Marty! The new babysiter's here!"

Marty sighed and went downstairs in his Chartruse green nightshirt and his Moderate sap green panties with light purple hair and light chartruse socks.

"Margret, this is our son Marty. Marty, this is Margret, your new babysitter."

"Nice to meet you." Marty said

"Now you be good while we're gone ok?" his mother asked before leaving out the door.

Marty looked at his new babysitter. She was 30 years old and had short black hair and wore a greenish gray shirt and light lime pants, she looked like a wonderful meal.

Yes, meal.

Marty hated the fact that his parents refused to let him live all by himself so he had an idea. Whenever they were gone he'd imediantly swallow his babysitters in order to live all by himself and his parents were never the wiser since they thought they left before they could get paied.

"So Margret, how about you sit over there on the couch and i'll get a great game for you."

"Ok."

Margret sat on the sofa and soon she fell asleep since her distended stomach told Marty that she'd be falling asleep like he had hoped.

The moment he felt likt the time was right he lightly picked up his baby sitter's feet and put them in his mouth, swallowing them whole.

It was about time he had swallowed her butt and hips when Margret woke up and gasped in shock to see the boy eating her alive!

She tried to scream but she couldn't but she did yell at the boy but he just kept swallowing her, she tried to reach her cell phone to call for help but Marty had shoved her arms into his mouth and swallowed.

He swallowed and swallowed until all that was left was her head as Margret pleaded for mercy.

"Marty, you don't have to eat me. We can work this out another way. Just Listin to me! Please?"

Marty shoved her head into her mouth and swallowed her whole, sending her to his stomach just like the rest of the baby sitters he had swallowed. As he slid off the couch to digest his babysitter in his room his stomach was pulled downwards until his belly slammed onto the floor "Whoa, she was heavyer then she looked!" the boy said. his stomach groaned in responce. Now stuck he said "How am i going to get this huge stomach upstairs?" Then his stomach crampted tightly, his new meal was not going to cooperate with her. "Ug, why is it babysitters never agree with me?"

He decided to sleep on the couch and digest Margret there. He had no idea that when he was done with his latest baby sitter he would be wisked away to Predator Island where his wish of living alone would finally be granted, never to see his parents again.

And that's just what happened


	14. File 14: Avery Whitaker

**File #13**

**Predator's name: Avery Whitaker**

**Age: 7**

**Recorded first meal: Young brother**

**Time: 8:08 pm**

**Place: Vancouver, british colombia, Canada**

* * *

7 year old Avery was in bed with her stomach growling. He hadn't really eaten much for dinner and she really didn't like the roast her single mother had made for her. As her stomach kept growling she looked at her clock and figured that now would be the right time to do her job.

She got out of bed and lightly tightened her grip on her long Azure nightgown as she ajusted her indigo socks. She went out the door of her bedroom and tip toed all the way to the kitchen. She had just gotten to the fridge when her stomach roared "Shhh! If your not quiet you'll wake up mom!" after her stomach settled down she got a bag and started stealing some fruit from the fridge.

She finished with the melon and closed the door. She went back to her room and sat down on her bed with her bag next to her she closed her eyes and remembered how this al begian.

27 days ago her 40 year old father died in a car crash and he left Avery with one gift that he had told her before his un-timely death, unknown to her mother she had married a predator and Avery was a predator who was destand to be a great vore girl. She took her father's words by heart and since then she had practiced on swallowing more and more things.

She started with Tomato and then with an apple, and soon she swallowed everything but the melon.

She was about to swallow it when she heard a voice say "What are you doing?"

"YIPE!"

That startled her so badly as she dropped the melon and it landed on the floor with a thud.

She looked at the doorway and saw her 3 year old brother looking at her. He had the same brown hair like her but wore a purple hand-me-down t-shirt and dark violet panties.

"Now look at what you've done!" Avery snapped "You better help me clean this up."

"I will." her brother, whoes name was Paul, said.

After cleaning up the melon they tossed the broken fruit outside of the window and down the drive way.

Avery then explained everything about what her father said the day before his death and about how she was a predator "That's not true," Paul said "He couldn't be, if he was then i'd be a predator to! And i can't swallow anything bigger then something un-swallowable!"

"I can." Avery said

"I don't believe you."

"But i can! I can prove it!"

"Right, swallow somethng big."

"But that was the only melon we had."

"Well, find something bigger!"

"How about... your head?"

"Alright, swallow it!"

Avery nodded and gently placed the boy's head into her mouth, swallowing it but then rushing as she swallowed his shoulders.

Once her brother's taste had hit her she didn't want to let a tasty morsel go so easily and swallowed.

When the last of her brother was swallowed she now had a very wide and vast stomach. She could feel her brother wriggling around inside her.

"Avery! Why did you eat me? You have to let me out of here!"

Avery gave her stomach a few gentle pats and said "No can do, you could tell mom what i was doing and i can't let her now that i'm a predator with a hunger of human flesh. Thanks to you i know how humans taste like and i want more. Besides, it was your fault the i dropped the melon so you should take it's place in my belly."

"Please! It's very hot and crouded in here!"

"Don't worry, you'll get out of there. Just not the way you came in."

"You mean..."

"Yep, i'm gonna digest you. After my tummy is done with you your going though my intistends, and when they're done with you... well, you know what happens to the food you eat."

"No! Please! Anything but that! I don't want to be your food! MOMMY!"

Avery knew her father would be proud of her and as her brother wiggled around the boy caused her to burp but she covered it. Besides, their mother had just popped a sleeping pill and knew that she wouldn't be able to wake up before it was too late.

"Avery! Please oh please let me out of here! I promice i won't tell mommy! Please... Avery...?"

Her brother's voice got fainter and fainter with each plea until at last the girl felt only her stomach hard at work on her meals. She rubbed her swollen stomach and briefly worried about how to pass a meal as big as Paul when the time came but then she smiled and she said "With all those fruits and greens in there i should have no problem passing her... ahhh, i love high fiber diets."

Hoars later her stomach had returned to normal but now she went to her mother's room to eat her, after all she wanted to prevent her from marrying a man she didn't know and making him her step father. Her mother was an even larger meal but still Avery swallowed her and fell asleep on her bed, little knowing that once she woke up she'd be taken away to Predator Island where she'd be happy and eating as much as she could want.

Her father would have indeed been very proud of her.


	15. File 15: Kayla Valentine

**File #14**

**Predator's name: Kayla Valentine**

**Age: 14**

**Recorded first meals: family**

**Time: 9:19 pm**

**Place: Predator Island, Vore School**

* * *

Kayla Valentine walked down a filled hall as other boys and girls joined her as they headed to a class they've never heard of, Voraphile Class. She gently stroked her round plump tummy as it was still hard at work on the last member of her family before she ate them, her 40 year old father Raphael. She had no idea why she would suddenly turn on her family and eat them but all she knew was that she had arrived on the island in a helicoper with a red V on it. Apparently someone had told her that since she had embraced her newly acuired powers of the predators she had to go to a very uniqe place where she would live happily and safe with other predators like her.

She noticed that some on the fallowers also had plump bellies and knew they must've swallowed their familes too in order to get here.

They entered the class room, with was very large and wide like a music room and sat down on the fur covered stars that looked more like seats. She nervosly tuged her black hair and strightened her light bluish gray shirt and her light blue mini skirt while her feet, which had on dark pink socks and blilliant red shoes, and waited for their teacher.

Then the doors opened and the students gasped when they saw who, i mean _what,_ their teacher was. She was a tall half snake half woman monster with orange eyes, puffy yellow hair, a green blouse and a strong cyan snake tail "Good day to you class," she said "My name is Mrs. Samantha Naga, and i am your teacher on the study of the acts of vore. Do not be alarmed by me, like you i am a fellow voraphile and i shall teach you how to control your new vorish powers. Of corse we have seperated other vore creatures from this class for those who are new to the prosses of vore but i asure you that what your feeling is perfectly normal for beginners and in time you shall get used to your new way of life. It won't be like a normal life but a asure you that we won't deprive you of normal things like learning in a normal school, which we also teach for our children, and other things like the prom and other major events."

A 14 year old girl raised her hand and said "Miss, i've been wondering about how we just suddenly ate our loved ones, i mean i ate my boyfriend for pete's sake!"

"Oh, we all have first meals that we ourselfs are shocked to commit." The naga teacher said "But don't worry, all first timers offen eat their beloved ones when their instics had first kicked in by actions and or taste. Which brings us to our first lesson, one that you might have needed in the first place to free your loved ones if your first case was by accidental mistake. But either the lesss, you shall need this skill in case of accidental vore or emergenciessss."

She slithered over to her students for only 2 feet and said "Now, may i get a volenteer from my class? I shall show you what to do in case of a code red in the progress of accidental vore, so you're only note books shall be your eyes. And don't worry, i'm a pro so this won't be life risking."

Kayly looked around the class but no one raised her or her hand. She noticed that the snake lady was becomeing sadden by this fact and felt a little sorry for her. So she raised her hand and said "I'll do it."

Samantha perked up and said "Spendid! Now, come on over here."

Kayla walked off to where the teacher stood and the snake lady asked "Now, what is your name?"

"Kayla Valentine."

"And what was your first meal?"

"Uh... my 10 year old little sister Libby, then my mom and last my dad, he's still lingering in here." Kayla said as she rubbed her distended stomach which rumbled and bubbled.

"I see, were you close?"

"Very," Kayla said sadly "I still didn't understaind why i just... suddenly ate them, but... oh, i wish i wasn't a predator."

A tear leaked from her eyes and Samantha Naga wiped it away with a finger "Now now, it's ok. It's very understandable for how you feel." she turned to the class and said "Don't worry everyone, you may feel sadden by your acts but soon everything always turns out alright. We shall provide you with a home just for you and for those who want a family or roomates we shall aquire you with the said group of your choice."

She faced Kayla and said "Now, are you readdy to be taught?"

"Yes."

Samantha took a firm, yet gentle hold of the girl and put her head into her mouth, she kept on swallowing and swallowing while everyone watched in awe.

Kayla landed inside the belly of the teacher and was amazed by how comfy it was inside her teacher's stomach, it reminded her of her family before she heard her teacher's voice "Now, the swallowing is easy but the prosses of regurgatating is the tricky one. Now, watch as i get our willing volenteer out." Kayla looked up and was surprized to see the teacher's hand reaching out for her. She grabbed the hand and was pulled out of her teacher's stomach and was placed outside.

The students clapped happilly and the naga said "Now, that is all for today. Off you go, on your next class we shall teach you all about the flavors of some of your future meals, you'll need this class in order to prevent yourself from eating anything that tastes of ear wax or something worse."

The students nodded and went to another classroom to continue their learning but Kayla didn't move "Are'nt you going to join them?"

"I... well," Kayla started "It's just that, i loved being inside you so much... it reminded me of... mommy."

"If you want, i could be my mommy." the naga said Kayla smiled and she hugged the woman tightly. Samantha's tummy growled hungrily and she said "Would you like to go back inside my dear?" "Yes." Kayla said Samantha smiled and swallowed Kayla again this time she savored the flavor of the girl until she landed inside her new mother's monsterously swollen tummy. She stood there cradling her distended belly and she patted her tummy lightly then her plump stomach shifted to one side as Kayla squirmed about inside happily Samantha let out a burp and rubbed her shifting lump of her midsection.

"Now, let's go home sweetie." the naga said as she slithered away, patting her belly a few random times as she felt her newly adopted daughter shift inside. Kayla already felt so happy and she knew that she would be happy with her new mother.

And she was right.


	16. File 16: Gracie Ulibarri

**File #15**

**Predator's name: Gracie Ulibarri**

**Age: 12**

**Recorded Meals: Invited friends**

**Time: 10:20 am**

**Place: Predator Island, City Section**

* * *

Gracie carried up two large Pizza Boxs upstairs to her room where two boys who she had invited were waiting for their pizza to arrive.

Gracie was a pretty with with short red hair and sky blue eyes and she wore a violet hat, a light turquoise dress that was very strechable, long bluish cyan socks and dark pink boots with light pink gloves on her hands.

She went into her room and saw the boys, they were the same age as her, had the same brown hair and light brown eyes, and both were drooling happily when they saw the pizza she had carried to them.

The first boy was named Vincent and he wore a strong cyan shirt, pink pants and light yellow socks while the other was named Frances and he wore a green shirt, light yellow pants and light orange socks.

"Boy oh boy oh boy! Are those really for us?" Vincent asked as he watched Gracie placed the 9 boxs next to the boys "Of course, after all here everyone eats well and i just want to show you how we enjoy ourselfs."

"I love this place!" Frances said as he shoved the first slice of pizza into his mouth.

"Want some?" Vincent asked

"Sorry, i'm already filled up." Gracie said as she rubbed her thin stomach

"Whatever."

As the boy's kept stuffing themselves silly they failed to notice that Gracie was looking at them with a hungry wicked smile on her face as she licked her lips, watching their tummies expand with every load of pizza filling them up.

When the last bite of pizza was swallowed Both Vincent and Frances now had swollen bellies and Gracie locked the door so that the boys wouldn't get any ideas.

"Boy," Gracie said "You two sure made great big pigs of yourself."

"You said it." Vincent said as he let out a burp with his friend.

"How about you relax on the bed for a while?" The girl asked.

Vincent and Frances went over to the girl's bed and sat down. Gracie went over to Frances and picked up his legs "Let me show you why our island has it's name." "How?" Frances asked "And what are you gonna do with my legs?" "Let's just say it's a surprise."

And with that she suddenly shoved Frances feet into her mouth and swallowed hardly, surprising both boys as she swallowed again.

While Frances begged for help and mercy at the same time the shocked Vincent could only stare in shock and horror with his mouth hanging open and is eyes all wide.

When the boy's head was all that was left Gracie paused for a moment while the boy said "Please don't do this! Don't swallow me!"

As Gracie shoved his head in and swallowed, sending his head into her tummy he screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Vincent was shocked as he watched the outline of Frances squirm around, pounding against Gracie's stomach walls that had trapped him "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Gracie grinned and patted her tummy hardly "Comfy in there Frances?"

"NO! IT'S HOT AND CRAMP IN HERE! LET ME OUT!"

Then the girl let out a burp that shook the table

"DON'T DO THAT! IT SHAKES EVERYTHING HERE!"

She he watched the girl's belly shift around madly he finally spoke up and said "Wow! This is... how could... why..."

"I was hungry." she said simply as she patted her belly.

She told the boy to feel the boy inside her as he struggled to get out of his prison and Vincent said "You must be full after that."

"No, i'm not!"

She qiickly shoved Vincent's head into her mouth and swallowed the boy just like his friend, causing her belly to grow into an even bigger size. After the boy's finally got comfortable inside her tummy Vincent said "So... when are you gonna let us our of here?" Gracie only yawned and fell asleep on her bed as her belly went to work.

Hoars later she woke up to find that the dome of her belly was all but gone yet a bulge was noticable on the bottom of her tummy. After a quick trip to the bathroom and walked out and remembered that a kid named Benedict was having a get together out of 5 friends and she licked her lips happily as her belly growls, empty and edger to be refilled.


	17. File 17: Mary Tiefenthaler

**File #16**

**Predator's name: Mary Tiefenthaler**

**Age: 20**

**Recorded Meals: Children**

**Time: 11:31 am**

**Place: Predator Island, Village Section**

* * *

After Mary had waved good bye to her sister after she had left in a hurry for a meeting.

Mary was a plump predator woman and she wore a Violet shirt and a dark indigo skirt and looked around for her nephews "Ok, Auntie Mary is here!"

"Auntie!" thre boys cried happily as they slid down their bedroom staircase and up to their auntie.

11 year old Bernard was happy to see her like the rest of his brothers and wore a purple shirt and pink shorts with lavender socks.

10 year old George was giggling and he wore a pink shirt and red pants with pink socks.

And finally 16 year old Urban came and he was wearing a baby blue shirt and yellow shorts with black socks.

"So what shall we play first?"

"How about out favorite game?" Bernard said "Feeding Aunt Mary!"

"You want to play that game?"

"Yes!" the boys said happily

"Very well, then go fetch your auntie something to eat."

"There's a problem with that," Urben said "We cleaned out the cabinets and the fridge, there's no food to eat until mom gets back."

"Oh." Mary said "Then i guess we have a problem."

"How about we feed you... us?" George asked

"Why, i don't know, i've never tried before." Mary said "If you are willing to do it then i guess it's ok."

The smaller boys cheered while Urban scoffed "Good luck with that."

"Well, how about i swallow you first?" Mary asked with a rasied eyebrow "Sure, why not."

After getting ready Mary started to swallow Urben feet first and the other boys watched and their older brother was swallowed by their auntie. Then with his arms swallowed her belly surged forward as Urban curled up inside her. George and Bernard pressed agienst her tummy and felt him wriggling around inside as they giggled "I'm next!" Benard said.

Mary tried to protest but Bernard shoved his hands into her mouth and she was forced to swallow and swallow until the boy joined his older brother inside her. By now her stomach was so big she was pinned downwards to the floor and her belly was now uncovered by her clothes as they rolled upwards/downwards while the two brothers wriggled inside.

"My turn!" George said as he sat on top of Mary's monsterously stuffed tummy. Mary shook her head for a no and George started to cry, his tears landing on his auntie's exposed swollen belly before Mary changed her mind to get him to stop. Happily the boy got swallowed up by his auntie and her tummy grew again.

She let ou a burp and rubbed her very large tummy as her newphews wriggled inside. She soon Fell asleep and the dwindling kicks and punches of the kids slowed as Urban said "Now, how do we get out?"

They realized their auntie was asleep and that her tummy was starting to rumble. They hoped they weren't going to be digested as they realized the mistake they made. But their was no way their own auntie would just let them stay inside her stomach too long... would she?

Mary's giant tummy rumbled more loudly in responce.


	18. File 18: Claire

**File #17**

**Predator's name: Claire Spears**

**Age: 7**

**Recorded Meals: Children**

**Time: Halloween, 12:42 am**

**Place: Predator Island, Town Section**

* * *

It had been hoars and still no trick ortreater was in sight. Hoars earlier she was suppose to go the the big vore party that her firends had been planning but her rommates had stuck her with the job of handing out trick or treaters candy. So far the kids had been coming around for candy were now starting to slow down as the scratched her rat costume. She had just gotten her hood of her blue rat costume off when she heard the doorbell rang and the girl shook her head as she went to the door. Instead of a trick or treater she was surprised to see an owl with a message for her.

**"Dear Claire,**

**We are so worry for sticking her at the house and the guilt never left us all the time we were at out own party. So as a present for all you had been though we've sent the last trick or treater here and his sister sure looks very tasty enough for you to enjoy all night long. Thanks so much for understanding and for accepting our gift. Signed Your rommates Alyssa the cat and Boo the dridder."**

Claire looked out the driveway and saw two girls named Gloria and Laurel-Ann coming her way. Gloria, who was 16 was dressed as a red dragon while her sister was just dressed in a normal look of black hair, a green shirt, yellow pants and black shoes.

Once she saw them the predator Girl drooled happily as they came closer.

After making a deal with Gloria the girl went inside the house while Laurel-Ann fallowed.

When the timing was right the girl swallowed Laurel-Ann feet first until the last thing left was her head.

Gloria went over to her sister and said "Need some help?"

"Help! Get me out of here! She's eating me!"

With a wicked smile Gloria shoved her sister's head into her new friend's mouth and Claire swallowed.

With a happy belch Claire rubbed her mammoth belly and said "She was wonderful, i so owe my friends for this."

"I'm glad to be rid of her," Gloria said "Now i can get home without her and be happy without her nagging. You know she's a bully." "Oh, i love to be of any survice to you." With her new friend's sister wriggling around inside her Claire was indeed happy and full.

Then when Gloria left her creature friends came and Boo said "So, did you like our present?" Claire only yawned and fell asleep. Both the cat and the spider smiled and they carried their friend over to her bed to digest her meal.


	19. File 19: Shelby Rooney

**File #18**

**Predator's name: Shelby Rooney**

**Age: 10**

**Recorded Meal: School Nurse**

**Time: 1:53 pm**

**Place: Predator Island, School Section**

* * *

It had been a long day of her job as the school nurce but still Devon was happy to be of survice to the little kids. She really enjoyed her job and had no few complants about it.

The school was a little diffrnet sence it was on an island and that the school taught more then just humans, there were artho animals and monsters and other strange creatures but still a child was a child and when they needed help she'd be there for them.

Then there was the knock of the door and the woman got up and said "Come in!"

The door opened and a little japanesse girl came in with black hair and black eyes, wearing an orange shirt and silver pants with black shoes "Hello there, what's your name?" Devon asked "I'm Shelby," the girl said as she came in, holding her stomach as she did "And i have a nasty stomach ache."

"Well, how about you sit on the counter and i'll look you over."

Shelby nodded and sat on the table.

While the doctor asked her a few questions she put an ear to the girl's stomach and herd lots of comotion inside, a mixture of hunger and digestion inside.

Just when the doc had just placed a tounge depresser in the girl's mouth then the bell rang and in shock she ended up sticking her entire hand into the girl's mouth! Enjoying the flavor of the nurse Shelby smiled and swallowed hardly.

"Shelby, No!"

That was the last thing that the woman said before Shelby swallowed the woman's head.

She kept on swallowing and swallowing before the woman was compleatly swallowed alive and was now inside the girl's giant belly. With a newly overstuffed belly Shelby jumped down from the counter and rubbed her mammoth stomach as the strugglings inside her tummy grew faint until she felt her stomach hard at work digesting his meal. As he started to take a little nap he wondered how the replacement nurse would taste like.


	20. File 20: Devon Quillfeather

**File #19**

**Predator's name: Devon Quillfeather**

**Age: 20**

**Recorded 'Meals': Invited friends **

**Time: 2:04 pm**

**Place: Predator Island, Forest Section**

* * *

The forests of Predator Island were all timing with life and very much what you expet a normal forest to have. But this forest was the home of predators and houses that belonged to predators.

Inside one of the houses they were two humans and a naga, a half human half snake creature named Devon. Devon was a naga with black human skin with matching hair and who's tail was light blue.

The humans were Vore humans named Jasmine and Christina. Jasmine was 18 years old and had firey red hair and she always wore her aligator green dress. Christina was a 45 year old human who wore an orange dress and green shoes. They both lived with Devon because they liked him, although since Chritina was more older she knew more about predator life best, and they loved to have meals.

One day there were almost no meals in sight and that left all three very hungry. Well, Jasmine managed to swallow a person but that was the only person they could find.

Time pasted and Jasmine was busy catching up on her home work about snakes, which didn't help Devon's hunger at all.

His stomach growled hungrily and Jasmine looked up from her books to hear it "Seesh, you sound starved. Too bad there's no food to eat." Devon looked at Jasmine and licked his lips.

Then he shoved her feet into his mouth and swallowed "Hey!" Jasmine said as she was swallowed at a rapid speed "Cut it out!"

But no matter how much she tried Devon still swallowed her up and she ended up curled up inside her friend's belly.

When Christina came she saw the snake's large belly and she smiled "You ate Jasmine didn't you?" "I couldn't help myself!" Devon said as he stroked his shifting belly "I was hungry!" "Yes, you were." the woman said with a smile The snake's belly let out a rumbled and he realized he was still hungry.

He hunged for his older friend and swallowed her until she was sent stright into his belly. Then his stomach shifted like made and he felt Jasmine kicking more and more until it stopped "What's going on in there?" Devon asked his awnser was a burp and he realized that Christina had eaten Jasmine. He laughed and so did the lady while Jasmine, now in the woman's tummy, huffed in anger.

Eventually he let his friends out and they both had fun playing their new 'game' although Jasmine wished they wouldn't.


	21. File 21: Maggie Potter

**File #20**

**Predator's name: Maggie Potter**

**Age: 16**

**Recorded Meals: World's biggest Brat **

**Time: 3:15 am**

**Place: Predator Island, Town Section**

* * *

Maggie Potter looked at herself in the mirror of someone's house as she checked her Santa costume, minus the beard, for anything stuck on it. She had her light green shirt under the coat and her blue pants were tucked under a pair of black boots which had black socks.

She brushed her brown hair and ajusted her black glasses as she got the sack out. She was this year's Santa Clause and she was going to deliver presents for the good predator kids and the good visiters of the island, those whom had a pass not to be digested before they came here, And went over to her last house of the night, The Obriens.

She remembered that the family had a pass not to be eaten and had that they had a cookie reicipe that was romured to be heavenly. She licked her lips and went inside. She went inside and placed the sack of the toys for the nine kids and sent stright to the living room ot relax, only to find a nasty surprise whiting for here there when she did.

There, with a mouthfull of crumbs that were once cookies, was him, the biggest brat of them all; 10 year old Alben.

Alben was the biggest brat in the world with all the trimmings, cruel to his siblings (Who were nice and sweet), abusive to his parents, the whole works. And he ate the cookies that were ment to her!

"You're not Santa!" The boy said "I'm taking his place this year," Maggie said as she went inside "And those cookies were for me!" "Well too bad, i was hungry!" the boy snapped. In anger she grabbed the boy and tossed him across the room where he landed face first onto the wall. You see, Maggie had a short temper and when she got angry she'd beat up the person who made her angry.

Alben got up with a bloody nose and a brused face "What was that for! You're suppose to be nice!" "That's for little kids like you you overstuffed pig," Maggie snarled as she grabbed the boy again "I can do whatever i want to you! You're not the boss of me!" "No, but i can yell," Alben said "And once my parents see what you've done to me they'll-"

Before Alben had the chance to finish Maggie shoved the boy's head into his mouth and swallowed, thanks to the help of his cookie crumbs they made the boy taste more hevenly and her eyes rolled back as she closed them, swallowing more and more as she did.

With her belly rappidly filling up she unbuttoned her coat and her squirming belly fell out into the open, and the world's biggest brat was no more.

After she act had been done she was about to leave when she saw the boy's brothers and sisters looking at her. At first Maggie didn't know what to do and that there wasn't enough time to escape since her heavy belly was slightly pinned to the ground.

Then little Briony, the 3 year old and the youngest of the children, walked over and said "Was it cause he was naughty?"

"Yes," Maggie said with a smile "It was because he was naughty."

The kids giggled happily and they helped her over to a recliner where they helped her up and soon she fell asleep, her overstuffed stomach slightly moving as Alben pleaded to get out but his peas were muffled by the blanket the kids had covered her in and she soon fell alseep.

In the morning the family would be missing one child but they would'nt be sorry to miss him, Thanks to Maggie Potter!


	22. File 22: Caroline Obama

**File #22**

**Predator's name: Caroline Obama**

**Age: 30**

**Recorded Meals: Willing Friend **

**Time: 4:26 pm**

**Place: Predator Island, Village Section**

* * *

Cacey sighed as she arrived at her friend's house. As much as she loved to see her friend today, she was still a little sad about one fact of life, Babies. Caroline was 8 month pregnant and she knew that it would only make her feel sadder. They had known each other since they day they first came to Predator Island as little girls and they had planned on sharring happy lives together. Instead they ate their husbands when they called devorce. Caroline ate her husband because he didn't want to be a father, she bet that now he was the nourishment the baby had lived on all the time, and she ate her husband when they found out they couldn't have kids, so she ate her husband to get some... but the plan didn't work.

She had tried everything, everything, just to get one baby but nothing worked. She longed to have that little life that depended on her as it grew, a body that needed her for norisment and strengh. But that would never happen.

She got out of the car and rang the door bell. She wore a nice green shirt, blue pants, and red sneakers with blonde hair and green eyes. When Caroline came out of the house she had on a pink tanktop, crimson pants and white shoes. She might have been 8 month pregnant but the bulge was only 7 months looking but was still nicely rounded.

After they hugged they forgot about their troubles and had fun together. Then Cacey popped the question.

"So is the baby asleep, she dosn't seem to kick much."

"Well," Caroline said then she sighed and said "Actually it's... a nail biting thing here, you know with close calls of almost losing the baby."

"I thought Barker was providing the baby with norishment!"

"He did, but apparently it wasn't enough. And his pal Chay Didn't do anything to you huh?"

"Nope."

Cacey leaned forward and gave her friend's belly a gentle kiss "Don't we make a pair? You know me and you together?"

"Yeah, but... we'd be lucky to even have one healthy baby, i need more norishment but my body and Barker's body wasn't enough."

Then something sparked inside Cacey and she said "That's it! I have an idea! You have to eat me in order to have the baby!"

"What?" Caroline said "Yes, Don't you see? It'll work out for the both of us. Think about it, your having a baby that needs norishment and i want a baby more then anything! By eating me we'd both get what we want!" She placed her hands on the belly of her friend and felt a kick "See, even she likes the idea!" another kick and a grumble in her own stomach made Caroline wonder about this whole thing, as well as how good her friend tasted, while her friend went on and one about longing for a baby until at last she said "Fine! I'll do it!"

"Yes!" Cacey cheered then she stood on her hands and shooved her feet into her friend's mouth before the Caroline could even have a chance to say another word. Already she was being shoved into her at a rapid speed and when her middle was swallowed she felt the baby kick and she said "Don't worry sweetie, Auntie Cacey is coming to give you all the norishment you need to make you strong."

Finally her head was all that was left and she said her last words "Don't Worry Caroline, everything will be ok now that i'm going to be a delicable meal for your baby, for our baby. Good bye."

Then Caroline swallowed and her friend was sent right into her mammoth tummy and Caroline enjoyed it as she stroked it lovingly, feeling all the kicking from both her friend and her very happy baby before she fell asleep.

In just a week she had finally digested her friend and got her correct size for her pregnant bulge. A month later she gave birth to two helthy babies. The first was a boy with black hair and brown eyes like his departed father and the girl had blonde hair and green eyes like her departed godmother, and she named the boy Digby and the girl Dalena and they all lived happily forever after.


	23. Specal File 1: Maverick the Shark

**Special Report #1**

**Predator's name: Maverick "Mavey" The Shark, Maverick Finns**

**Species: Arhro Shark**

**Age: 24**

**Recorded Meals: Hundreds**

**Family: Alex (Adopted human Daughter, None Predator) Roger (Brother, Predator) Jack (Friend/roomate, Predator) Rosia (Roomate/Girlfriend, None Predator) Shikma (Roommate/Jack's foster Brother) Gogo (Roomate/Jack's girl, None predator)**

**Home: Predator Island, Lagoon Jungle**

**Likes/Loves: Having Alex in his stomach, swimming in a lagoon, his cat girl Rosia, Spending time with his brother Roger and or Jack, eating, protecting Alex, Vore, friends, fishing, surfing and other things that have to do with water and the sea.**

**Dislikes/Hates: Alex misrable/hurt or in danger, Jack getting carried away with his 'job', villains, losing someone he loves, having a bad tasting meal, threts, someone he knows and loves in danger, palouted water. **

* * *

Maverick left his house to go out for a walk while the rest of his friends were still asleep. The shark didn't mind much, he liked having a walk alone it was very soothing. Before he could even take a step off the veranda he felt a little hand tugging his jacket and he turned to see Alex, still sleepy eyes but wearing her dress with her plush toy in her right arm.

"What are you doing out of bed sweetie?" Maverick asked "I..." Alex pauced as she let out a yawn before she continued talking "I wanted to go with you, i know i'm sleepy but..." She yawned again and looked at her father/brother figure with big sparling puppy dog eyes "Can i ride in your tummy?". Maverick smiled and his belly rumbled softly, Alex giggled as her close friend picked her up and swallowed her easily, sending her sliding from his mouth to his tummy.

Maverick rubbed his tummy as Alex squirmed around inside giggling, then she let out a great big yawn and fell back to sleep, snuggling her head ageinst the soft combined of her father's stomach and cooed as she fell asleep. Maverick just smiled and lightly stroked his bulging round stomach for a while before he started walking away.

A few moments later the shark lay on the shadow of a tree as he took a little nap, his stomach lightly moved as Alex moved around inside. He opened one eye from his slumber and saw how his belly was moving thanks to the dear cargo it was holding and he felt a kick from his child. He chuckled deeply and patted his stomach before he stopped, placing his hand on his swollen stomach lovingly.

Suddenly the kicking started to go violent and he heard Alex whimpering in fear before she jerked up and started to cry. "Alex? Alex! What's wrong? Alex, calm down!" Maverick said as he held his shifting gut to hold it still. Alex was still crying and she said "Daddy! Daddy! I need you!"

Maverick hushed his bulge and patted his belly as he felt Alex inside "There there there, It's ok little mermaid. Daddy is right here, daddy is right here... daddy is always right here for you." "Daddy!" Alex sobbed loudly as she kept crying but she started to calm down when she felt Maverick gently stroking her head "Daddy is right here Alex, i would never leave you when you need me. Now, tell me what's wrong?" "I had a bad dream." Alex said "What was the dream about?" "Being in a mean orphanage since... you didn't want me anymore."

"Don't be silly," Maverick said "You're my child, i'd never ever give you up for anything. You mean so much to me and every day my love for you only grows stronger. Your my little mermaid, my little Pearl of the Sea, i'd never ever let anything happen to you. I'd never give you up for anything, just don't cry anymore. I love you ever so much and hearing you cry makes me so sad." Alex sniffled and rubbed her friend's belly "I'm sorry." she said "Oh, don't be, it's alright. I was just about to wake up anyway."

Maverick got up and placed his hands on his belly, looking over the lake as a fish jumped "Are you hungry Alex?" His squestion was answered when a loud growling sound erupted from his belly but it wasn't his stomach growling. He gave his belly a pat and said "Don't worry, daddy will feed you." He got on his knees, waited for the right moment and plucked a fish from the water with one swift swoop.

As the fish wriggled in his hand he patted his belly with his free hand and said "I hope you love sea food." He gulped down the fish and Alex giggled as the flapping fish made the giggling girl squirm about as she and the fish tickled the inside of Maverick's stomach and the shark laughed as he held his bulging gut, his child and her meal were having him a real tickle fight inside his stomach and he was the main victim.

He fell down and his stomach wobbled a little as the fish and the girl squirmed about some more. Finally the fish and the girl settled and Maverick heard the chewing sounds inside his stomach as the shark's laughter slowed down until he finally calmed down and rubbed his round tummy "Are you ok?" He asked in a moment the girl didn't say anything until there was a burp that shook his stomach lightly. The shark smiled and he lay back as he let his daughter dine on her fish while he fell back asleep.

* * *

A few hoars past and he felt... thin. He opened his eyes and looked at his stomach and, to his horror, the bulge in his stomach was gone! "Alex!" he shouted in a panic as he looked around for his child.

"I'm over here!" Alex called as she ran up to him from behind a tree. Maverick sighed in relief and wrapped her up in a tight hug "Oh Alex, my little mermaid, don't you ever do that to me ever again. You had me worried sick!" "I'm so sorry." Alex said "It's just that i heard a and i was so scared. I'm really sorry." "Don't worry," Maverick told his child "I'm right here. Don't worry, i'm right here... I just got scared for you that's all." "I love you daddy." Alex said as she hugged him tight around his belly "I love you too." Maverick said "Now let's get you back where you belong."

Maverick picked up Alex and swallowed her, sending her back into the comforts of his stomach. The shark laughed as Alex squirmed inside as she hugged her plush toy. Rosia came out of the shadows and said "Well, i see you've already eaten for today."

"Hi honey," Maverick said before he covered his mouth and blushed "Oh, that's ok. I don't mind at all." The cat woman placed her hands on the shark's round belly and said "Is Alex enjoying herself in there?" "She always does," Maverick said "Besides, it's where i can keep her safe and sound from harm."

Then Maverick's belly shifted to one side as Alex said "Morning Miss Rosia." "Morning youself in there." Rosia said as she patted her boyfriend's stomach She faced Maverick and said "Now, do you remember that we were going out on a date together?" "No," Maverick said "But i'd have to take Alex out first." "No! I wanna come with you! Please?" Alex begged as she kicked around inside his belly "Oh let her come," Rosia said "I mean, after all, i do like spending time with her as much as you do."

Maverick thought about it then patted his belly "Alright, i don't see why not." "Yay!" Alex cheered as she squirmed inside the shark's stomach.

* * *

Meny hoars later the date ended wonderfully and the two love birds were on a boat as fireflies flew around them, Rosia had even gathered some in a jar while some flew around them while the moon luminated the night.

"It's surely romantic isn't it?" Rosia asked "Yeah, it sure is." Maverick said Alex yawned and streched, her arms and legs made his tummy expand a little before she curled up again "Are you getting tired Alex?" Maverick asked as he placed his hands on his round tummy "A little," the little girl responded "Can i see the fireflies?" "Of corse you can sweetie." Rosia said as she patted her boyfriend's tummy.

She gave the jar to Maverick and he swallowed it, sending a light right down into his belly where Alex caught it. As the little girl looked at the fireflies Rosia looked at Maverick's glowing swollen belly she giggled and the sharked asked "What's so funny?" "Your belly," Rosia said "It looks like a giant firefly!" Maverick noticed his glowing belly anf laughed along with her.

He spat out the jar and he rubbed his belly as Alex curled up inside him "Good Night Daddy." Alex said as she fell asleep. "Night, my dear little mermaid." Maverick said as he patted his stomach happily and softly.

Rosia leaned down and placed her head on the shark's stomach "She's such a little angle isn't she?" she asked "Yes, she is." Maverick said softly "She's as sweet as a mermaid's melody and i'd never ever part with my little child."

Rosia shivered but Maricked used the blanket he had brought to warm her up and all the time the cat woman purred as she rubbed her boyfriend's stomach "Is being a vore cop hard?" "Sometimes," Maverick said "But other times, it's more rewarding then anything else... well, almost." As silence took the couple speechless for a little while they felt Alex moving around inside the shark's tummy.

"You know, it's a real shame that she dos't have a mother." Rosia said "Her last one never cared about her." Maverick said, growling in remembrance of Alex's old mother, but then he calmed down and said "But i took care of her good, along with the rest of Alex's old family. They deserved it anyway." Rosia kissed her lover's stomach and the shark smiled "You know, i've really grown attached to Alex myself... but i'm not sure if i'm really ready to be her... new mother."

Maverick stroked his belly along with his girl and they both enjoied the feeling of having the girl squirm about inside his stomach. "Don't worry, when we're ready we'll be ready. Right now, let's just enjoy ourselfs." Rosia smiled and kept stroking her boy's swollen tummy lovingly until she fell fast asleep. Maverick just smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around Rosia and his bulging belly, cradling the two girl he held very dearly to his heart, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	24. Specal File 2: Jack the Lizard

**Special Report #2**

**Predator's name: Jack the Lizard, Jack Lizardcross**

**Species: Arhro Lizard**

**Age: 18**

**Recorded Meals: Hundreds**

**Family: Sam (Adopted human Daughter, None Predator) Shikma (Foster Brother, Predator) Maverick (Friend/roomate, Predator) Rosia (Roomate, None Predator) Roger (Roommate/Maverick's Brother) Gogo (Roomate/girlfriend, None predator)**

**Home: Predator Island, Lagoon Jungle**

**Likes/Loves: Having Sam in his stomach, swimming in a lagoon, his cat girl Gogo, Spending time with his brother Shikma and or Maverick, eating, protecting Sam, Vore, friends, Stealing for good, vine swinning.**

**Dislikes/Hates: Sam misrable/hurt or in danger, Police cops (Save for Maverick), villains, losing someone he loves, having a bad tasting meal, threts, someone he knows and loves in danger, toxic waste. **

* * *

Jack the Lizard was up in a piller with a bulge in his tummy as he looked at his next target to steal, a golden trophy. The bulge shifted inside as the lizard looked at it, inside was his adopted daughter Sam and she was shifting inside him for a reason. "What is it Sammy?" Jack asked "I'm getting hungry, can we get a bite to eat after this?" "Sure we can," Jack said as he rubbed his tummy lovingly "This one's easy."

He climbed downwards and tip toed towards the trophy. He was about to grab the golden trophy when he sneezed, sendend some duct into the air and covering a laser that was covering the trophy so that the lizard could see it. "Oh boy, this is harder then i thought."

Then the lizard heard the growling sound of a hungry belly but it wasn't him, it was Sammy. As her belly growled Sammy cooed and rubbed her stomach "I'm getting hungry Jackie, i'm hungry." The lizard rubbed his bulging stomach and said "Don't worry baby, daddy will feed you. Just wait a little longer." he used his claw to cut the glass surrounding the trophey and he carefully used his arms to guide his prize around the lasers and he held it up happily.

"Ha, that was easy!" the lizard said he patted his belly and said "Now i can feed you sweetie." "Yay!" Sam cheered as she squirmed around happily.

After the lizard got as far away as he could get he sat on top of a tree and swallowed a bag filled with some chicken for his daughter. Sammy shifted inside her brother/father figure as she ate her meal happily. Jack patted his stomach and said "Are you ok in there my darling little butterfly?" Jack asked "Yep." Sam said "I'm already down to my last chicken."

Jack giggled as Sam playfully started to tickle the inside of his stomach and the girl let out a burp that shook his stomach lightly "That's my little girl." Jack said as he rubbed belly. Sam let out a long yawn and she said "I'm getting sleepy daddy, i'm gonna take a nap..." she curled up inside Jack's belly and fell asleep.

Jack sighed and stroked his swollen stomach, feeling his sleeping little child within and he said "Good Night little one, i'll protect you."

He climbed down slowly so he wouldn't disturb his belly's sleeping cargo and walked home. As he walked down his path he kept his hand over his gut and sometimes he patted his belly and gave it a rub while he felt kicks inside his stomach.

Once he got home his girlfriend Gogo met him outside and he saw that she was swinging on a chair that had been connected to the house as the girl used it as a swing. "Hey there Gogo." Jack said "Hiya Jack." Gogo said "Wanna go inside to watch football?" "No, my little butterfly is sleeping inside me, the noise the sport'll make will wake her up." Jack said, rubbing his tummy as he felt Sam inside.

"Well, can i feel her?" Gogo asked Jack went over to his girl and smiled. Gogo got up and placed her hands on his stomach, feeling the girl's kicks and light punches inside Jack's swollen gut. "How does it feel?" she asked "Great." Jack said "Too bad you're not a predator, otherwise you'd be able to expereance this." "Well, this is close and i like it that way." the cat girl said as she patted his swollen belly.

Jack blushed and felt Sam kick even more inside his belly and he rubbed it "I... i really love this feeling... my child is so... so... wonderful. I love her so much." "Which means... well..." a smile grew on Gogo as her eyes fluttered at Jack "You'd really do make a wonderful daddy, maybe even more if you'd... had more... kids." Jack's face gred even more redder an the cat girl flurted with him with her eyes. "I... well uh... you... i mean... i... i.."

"Maybe not yet anyway," Gogo said "After all, we're still young." Jack sighed with relief and almost fell over but he recovered and Gogo led him inside for a bed's rest.

Jack arrived in his room and he got into his bed. He got under the covered and stroked his stomach as Sammy kicked more and more, she was having a dream. Jack chuckled and patted his belly "That's right my child, you can sleep as long as you want. You're my dear little child and i'd never let anything bad ever happen to you. Never and ever."

Jack's bulging round tummy shifted more and more as Sam kept dreaming and Jack giggled happily. Then he fell asleep, placing his hands over his bulging tummy as he belly's cargo kept shifting around. The lizard smiled and fell asleep as he protected his most beloved child from harm all night.


	25. Specal File 3: Roger the Shark

**Special Report #3**

**Predator's name: Roger**

**Species: Arhro Shark**

**Age: 23**

**Recorded Meals: Hundreds**

**Family: Sam, Skima, Maverick, Alex, Rosia, Gogo, Jack, Syd.**

**Home: Predator Island, Lagoon Jungle**

**Likes/Loves: HavingAlex in his stomach, swimming in a lagoon, Spending time with his brother Maverick, eating, helping protecting Sam, Vore, friends, Water, kept promices.**

**Dislikes/Hates: Sam misrable/hurt or in danger, lier and theifs (Save for Jack), villains, losing someone he loves, having a bad tasting meal, threts, someone he knows and loves in danger, toxic waste. **

* * *

Roger the shark was sleeping in his bed before he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and realized that he couldn't get back to sleep. He rose up from his tub filled with water and shook himself dry. He got dressed and started to walk down the stairs, seeing Alex out of her bed with her toy plushie in her arms "What are you doing out of bed little one?" He asked "I can't sleep." Alex said "I miss Daddy."

Roger sighed, understainding how sad she was. Maverick was out exploring the world for a few days with Rosia, Jack and Gogo, and that left Sam and Alex under the temporary care of him, Shikma and Syd.

"Don't worry little one," Roger said "You'll be ok. Maverick will be back." "But i miss him so much," Alex said as she sniffled "And Sammy does to." From out of the darkness a sadden Sam came out and she said "I miss my dada."

"Don't cry sweety." Roger said "We'll take good care of you, no matter what happens we'll take good care of you just like you're daddies would." then he heard Alex's stomach rumbling and he said "You're hungry aren't you?" Alex nodded and Sam held her belly as it growled just a loud as Alex "I'm hungry too."

"Well, how about we get you girls something to eat?" the shark said as he picked up the girls gently and cradled them in their arms. He walked down the stairs and took a turn to the kitchen where he turned on the lights and placed Sam down but he held Alex high as her belly rumbled loudly again "Do you want a Special treat my dear little girl?" Roger asked playfully as he tickled her stomach; making his brother's child giggle and laugh at the ticklish expereance.

Alex's belly growled at the same time Sam's middle did and both girls giggled happily. "Then you're going to love this treat i have for you." "What is it?" Alex asked as her uncle placed her down The shark opened the fridge and, to the girl's surprise, he got out a bucket of rocky road ice cream "I kinda forgot to tell you about this a few days ago but now i think it'll suite you just fine."

He placed the large bucket of ice cream in the middle of the girls and they happily started to eat the ice cream.

An hoar later Alex and Sam had finished the bucket of the icy treat and the girls lay down on their backs as their bellies, now nicely rounded bulges and they let out burps as they sighed happily. Roger smiled as he tickled the girl's stomachs, hearing the insides rumble and gurlge as they started to digest the kid's meal. "Boy you girls look a little like super piggies. Are you sleepy yet?" Alex and Sam yawned and Alex said "I'm so tired i can't even move."

"And i'm so-BURP!-Full. I can't even-Hic-Hic!-stand-BURP!" Sam said as she burped and hiccuped. The sharp smiled and patted the girls' stomachs. Then his own stomach let out a strong growl and Alex giggled "Now you're hungry uncle, can you eat us?" "You know i can't refuse a good meal when i see it," Roger said as he stroked their rounded swollen stomachs, helping them digest their meal "But first, i think i should show you how predators like their ice cream meals."

He went to the pantry and got out a huge ice cream bowl that looked like it fit the girls inside and Sam said "That a pretty big bowl!" Sam gasped "Of course," Roger said "Predators just love having a great big heaping of their favorite meals." He licked his lips at the girls and said "And you're my favorite meals." "We're our entire families favorite meals." Alex said as she giggled "I know." Roger said.

The sharp then placed the girls into the ice cream and covered the girls in the bucket's remaining ice cream of their treat. "That tickles Uncle Roger!" Alex cooed as she giggled "I know, but you're be nice and warm soon." "I hope so." Sam said as the sharp covered them in ice cream. Then he sprayed whipped cream on their heads and put cheeries on top.

"There, now you two are my ice cream treat." The shark said with a smile as his belly rumbled at the sight of the girls. "You'll both make such a nice treat in my tummy soon." the girls cooed and The shark leaned forward, placing Sam into her mouth and swallowing her whole.

Alex watched as she saw her friend's bulge travel downwards from his neck and then to his stomach, where the bulge started squirming and shifting lively as Roger patted his stomach "Do you want to feel you're friend?" he asked Alex nodded and hugged her uncle's belly, feeling the movements and kicks of her friend Sam as she heard her giggle and laugh.

Roger's belly rumbled again and the shark patted his shifting belly "I've still got room for one more," he chuckled "You're turn Alex." Then Alex cluched her stomach and groaned "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked in concern as he neared her "I think i ate to much," Alex said "My stomach hurts." then she felt pain again as her belly let out a rumble that didn't sound good.

The shark stroked her belly in a soothing way as the girl grunted in pain "It'll be alright sweetie, Uncle Roger will take care of you. Here, have a sip." The shark opened a soda can of Sprite and Alex gulped it down. The bubbleing of the soda and the bubbles of the ice cream started to ease the pain and Alex sighed happily as the shark stroked her belly "All better now?" Alex nodded and the shark's belly growled again.

The two could hear Sam's giggles and her voice saying "You're belly is very nosy Roger, even in here. It's tickling me!" The shark stroked his belly and Alexput her head inside her Uncle's mouth. From there he swallowed easily and sent his child sliding down until she landed into his stomach.

Inside the Shark's belly Alex and Sam giggled and played patty cake as they giggled at the soft, gentle motions of their uncle's stomach walls was giving them. The shark leaned on the counter and let out a belch as he patted his swollen belly. He felt the girls move inside his belly as they started to have a tickled fight and he let out a little moan in discomfert "Easy in there, you girls don't want to give me an upset stomach do you?"

"Sorry." the girls said the Shark chuckled and kept rubbing his stomach as he said "You girls taste better then a suckling pig, and even more then anything else." He stroked his belly even more as he felt sleepy, the act of devoring the girls left him very tired as his stomach kept the girls safe and warm inside the stomach. The shark went back upstairs while his belly's cargo kicked and punched with glee.

The shark got undressed and went back to his tub. He was about to put his back into the water when the shark's stomach started to settle down as the girls started to fall asleep. He sung a lullaby to the girls as he rubbed his belly until both Alex and Sam fell asleep. The shark slowly went downwards into the water and when he was fully back into the water and he fell asleep with a smile on his face, happy with his girls inside him as they slept like angels all through the night.


	26. Specal File 4 and 5: Shikma and Syd

**Special Report #4 and 5**

**Predator's name: Shikma and Syd**

**Species: Arhro Raptor (Shikma) Ahrto Dolphin (Syd)**

**Age: 19 (Shikma) Unknown (Syd)**

**Recorded Meals: Hundreds**

**Family: Sam, Maverick, Alex, Rosia, Gogo, Jack, Syd, Roger.**

**Home: Predator Island, Lagoon Jungle**

**Likes/Loves: Having Alex and Sam in his stomach, running, Spending time with his (Shikma's) brother Jack, eating, helping protecting Sam and Alex, Vore, friends, love, acts of compassion.**

**Dislikes/Hates: Sam and Alex misrable/hurt or in danger, lier and theifs (Save for Jack), villains, losing someone he loves, having a bad tasting meal, threts, someone he knows and loves in danger, toxic waste, murder. **

* * *

It was somewhere in the afternoon when Shikma woke up from his nap. The day outside looked gloomy as snow gently fell from the sky and to the ground. The raptor shivered and walked downstairs just in time for the front door to open and Alex and Sam ran inside. "Unkie!" Sammy cried happily as she and her friend hopped into Shikma's arms for a tight warm hug.

"Hey there girls, did you have fun in school?" He asked the girls.

"We had a big valentine dance and cakes and everything!" Sam said as the girls removed their large jackets, exposing their nicely rounded up Tummies to the raptor. "Well, i guess you got a dat bit carried away huh?" he asked as he tickled Sam's bulging tummy as she giggled and squeld with glee. "Stop! That tickles!" she shouted as her uncle kept tickling her.

"Now, how about you girls change into your night gowns for a well deserved nap?" Shikma asked as he licked his lips. Alex's rounded up and plump belly rumbled hungrily and she rubbed it "Don't tell me you girls are still hungry?" the raptor asked "It was a long trip." Alex admitted "And, we kinda didn't really dance much." "That's ok." Shikma said "I'll fill you up until your ready for a nap."

The raptor licked his lips as the girls got ready while he waited for them in the kitchen. His belly grumbled as he waited until finally the girls, now in their pajamas, ran back to him "It sure is cold uncle." Sam said as she held on to her arms "Don't worry Sammy." Shikma said as he patted the girl's head "We'll get you all warmed up soon."

"Hey Shikma!" Syd said as he got into the kitchen where he tumbled and fell down while Shikma slapped his head lightly and groaned "Oh brother Syd, you really know how to make an entrance." "S-s-s-sorry..." he muttered sadly Alex and Sam bent down and kissed the dolphin's snout, turning his cheeks rosy red as he blushed "Are you ok?" They asked "I am now." Syd said as he got up.

"Great," Shikma said while the phone in another room rang "Now how about you prep up the girls for my feeding while i take that call ok?" "Sure." Syd said with a nod. While Shikma left Syd placed the girls on top of the kitchen counter and said "Boy, you girls look all nice and plump." Sam and Alex giggled and rubbed their bellies as they growled and rumbled at the same time "But we're still hungry Syd." Alex said "So i hear." Syd said as he patted the girls' stomachs, jiggling them with each pat as he did "Let's see if i can fatten you up more."

Syd got some noodles and fed the girls with every fork-full, making their stomachs expand more until they almost came up to their knees. "Oh Syd, i feel so fat." Sam said as she let out a belch along with Alex while gurgling sounds erupted from their bellies.

Syd couldn't help but lick the girl's cheeks one by one as they giggled playfully "You even taste juisier, Shikma's gonna like your taste very nicely." The dolphin stroked their stomachs lovingly as the girls cooed with the dolphin while Shikma came back and noticed how much more plump the girls stomachs were "Nice work Syd," the raptor said "I'll take over from here."

He licked Alex's face, savoring her taste as the girl giggled as her really large plump belly jiggled with joy. "Oh yeah, that taste is so pleaserable." Shikma said happily then he lifted Alex up and swallowed her, he paused when her belly reached the inside of his mouth, he sluped up more savoring flavor as he licked her stomach, making Alex laughed wildly before he swallowed, sending Alex into his belly with a heavy thud, one that nearly sent him to his knees "Oof! Boy, she's getting heavy!" Then he Move to Sam and licked her the same way he did with Alex but when he swallowed to send Sam into his gut her landing, plus the added weight the girls' bellies now had, made him fall to the floor with a thud.

"Shikma! Are you ok?" Syd asked as he helped his friend up but failed "I think maybe you fattened them up a bit too much." Shikma said as he held his stomach "These girls are really getting a bit too much for me." hearing that gave the girls the wrong idea and Alex cried "I thought you loved us!" "I do!" Shikma said as he stroked his large rounded stomach "It's not about you, it's just that Syd kinda over did it with the prepping up, he's still new to this; really." he kissed his stomach and said "There there there, i still love you and no matter what i say to others remember that i'll always love and care about you. Always."

The girls were happy to hear what the raptor said and they wriggled around playfuly inside, causing the raptor's entire tummy to jiggle and shift about while the raptor smiled and placed his hand on top of his bumpy stomach "That's my little girls." Syd bent down and placed his hand on the squirming swollen gut of his friend and said "Finda full now huh?" "Very," Shikma said "I'm gonna have to be down for a while until i'm ready to get up." his belly let out a loud groan and a rumble while the raptor said "In the mean time i might as well take a nap here since i can't really get myself anywhere."

"I'll be in the living room then." Syd said as he went to the said room "Oh by the way," Shikma said "We're having company so i'd really be gratful if you take this one pal. I'm kinda stuck here for the moment." "Ok." Syd said.

* * *

After what felt like an hoar of waiting, boring the dophin so much he was already asleep, the door bell rang and the dolphin jumped up. He ran to the front door, opened it and saw a man in his mid 20s standing there into his room "Hello there, i am Edgar. I'm the school's social worker." "Wh-the what?" Syd gulped as he lightly turned white "Oh nonono, i'm not here because something's wrong with your kids," Edgar reassured the worried dolphin; who regained his color back with a sigh of relief "I'm just here for a visit."

"Sorry but... the kids are kinda busy playing with their uncle Shikma." Syd said "They kinda won't be able to come for a while." "Oh that's ok." Edgar said "Just let me in, i kinda need to warm up before hand anyway." Syd let the man inside the house and noticed that he was carrying a few cans in tow but he couldn't tell what it was since the can holders he had covered their names.

When they got to the living room Edgar offered a can to the dolphin and said "Here, try one." "Well i don't know..." "Oh come on, i dare ya." Edgar said teasingly "Alright." Syd said "Give me one." The dolphin took a long sip of the can and realized the taste was... familier. "Uh Edgar?" Syd asked "What kind of soda is this?" "Diet." Edgar said "Diet?" Syd asked in shock as he dropped the can then his eyes turned spiral and his mouth started to water. "Uh, ok i'm freaking out, what's going on?" Edgar asked "E-Every time i drink a diet drink i... i turn... i turn..."

Syd's explanation was cut short when he saw Edgar as a fish he just could not refuse to eat him. Before Edgar could even react the dolphin grabbed him and swallowed him down until he ended up curled up inside the dolphin's stomach. Edgar kicked, screamed and punched with all his might but it was no use. Syd slumped to the couch with his enormous gut holding him down. He rubbed his belly and belched. The struggling in his stomach soon stopped and by the time Syd realized what he had done he paniced.

"Oh no! This always happens when i have anything diet! My predator side takes over none stop until i've devored and digested my meal! If he's inportent, I'm so dead!" Then the door opened and a young woman; who looked about a year younger then Edgar came into the room and said "Hello in here my name's Polly and i- Oh my gosh! Who are you?"

"Uh, Syd and i kinda already ate so i'm... uh... like this." Syd said "You must have had a very big meal." Polly said "What did you have?" "I kinda have a headache," Syd said as he held his head "So you might wanna keep it down." "Sorry." Polly said as she lowered her voice "You kinda look like you have indigestion, want me to rub your belly?" "Sure." Syd said "But not too hard ok?"

Polly nodded and started to message the dolphin's large tummy as her motions helped digest it's meal a whole lot. "Thanks a lot." he sighed but then he let out a burp that spat out Edgar's clothes and Polly was covered in the soggy wet clothes "What the-how did- these are Edgar's clothes!" "Uh... about Edgar." Syd said but Polly already realized it and tossed an open can at the Dolphin. Huge mistake. The moment the can landed in the dolphin's mouth he went back into his crazed Predator state and Swallowed Polly.

* * *

After a few hoars had pasted and Shikma awoke fully as he realized that his stomach was back to normal, save for the bulges Sam and Alex were making, and he patted his bulge "Sam, Alex, are you two alright?" "Yes uncle." Sam said as she yawned while Alex streched inside the raptor's tummy "What happened to Syd?" Alex asked "I'm gonna find out." the raptor said.

He got up and went to the living room, seeing Syd with a somewhat still large belly as the dolphin looked at him guiltfully "I'm really sorry Shikma," Syd admitted as he burped "I'm totally sorry!" the doplhin started to sob as the Raptor saw Edgar and Polly's clothes on the floor "Ah, don't worry about it much." Shikma said "Everyone on predator island is suppose to devore people, besides it's not like we get arrested anyway." "But i feel terrable!" Syd sobbed "If he never dared me to drink diet soda i'd... WAAAAAA!"

Shikma's bulge shifted as the girls inside squirmed around "Don't worry Syd, we understand." Alex said "We still love so ever so much." Sam said "You do?" Syd asked as he sniffled "Yes, come and give us a hug." Sam said. Syd got up and gave Shikma's belly a hug as he felt the girls squirm playfully inside. "We love you." the girls cooed together as they gave Shikma's tummy a kiss, the dolphin felt the kiss and flushed red with a smile "I love you girls too." Syd said "Don't even think about kissing my stomach." Shikma said making the dolphin giggled uneasily.


	27. Specal Files 6, 7 & 8: Ursula and dads

**Special Report Files # 6, 7 & 8**

**Predator's name: Ursula, Batter and Snaps**

**Species: Half Human Half Plant (Ursula) Voraplie Bat (Batter) Man eating Plant (Snaps)**

**Age: 10 (Ursula) Unknown (Batter and Snaps)**

**Recorded Meals: Hundreds**

**Family: Each other**

**Home: Predator Island, Jungle**

**Likes/Loves: Vore, Jungle music, wild parties, pranks, the jungle**

**Dislikes/Hates: No meals in days, Endangered forests and places, cruel people **

* * *

Ursula was on top of a tree overlooking her jungle home while playing with her hair. Her belly growled loudly and she looked around for some food, much to her relief she found a family of three, a mother, a daughter and a baby nearby on a picnic.

She licked her lips and knew what she had to do.

She climbed down and ran over to the three. She first target was the baby boy in the mother's arms, he looked very plump and very fat, just right for a good meal. Then again so did the eleven year old girl with not to much nor to less delectable meat on her bones. The moment the mother left the children to themselves Ursula sprang into action.

"Uh, hello there!" Ursula said "Hello, are you here to play with me?" the girl asked "My name's Brandy and my brother's Lenny." "Nice to meet you, my name's Ursula and... i'm pretty hungry." "Wanna have a pizza?" Brandy asked "Actually, i have a better option for a meal; YOU!"

Brandy realized she was the target of a predator and she tried to call her mom but Ursula shoved her head into her mouth and swallowed. The girl screamed and paniced as her struggling only helped Ursula swallow her down deeper into her belly. When Brandy was finally in her belly the girl kicked and screamed in a super panic mode, screaming for her mother but her cries were all for nothing as Ursula just simply fed Lenny and rocked him to sleep calmly.

While Rocking the baby to sleep The mad strugglings in Ursula's belly got slower and slower until at last the girl had stopped and was now digesting as the plant girl's latest meal.

As time went by Ursula's belly got smaller and smaller and the plant girl had taken Lenny away while patting her belly until it was empty again and it growled loudly for the baby.

"It's about time," Ursula said as she patted her one again thin belly "I was getting tired of babysitting." she looked at the sleeping baby with hungry eyes and said "Such a pity your mother was so stupid to just leave you here on Predator Island to be eaten by me."

She took Lenny into her arms and swallowed the baby, sending her landing into her belly just like Brandy had been before she was digested. As she patted her belly she felt the baby kick inside her.

"You!" the mother snapped as she ran towards the surprized girl. "Uh oh," The Plant Girl said "You ate my daughter and my baby!" the woman grabbed Ursula and tired to forse her to spit out her baby while squezing her stomach hardly, casuing the plant girl some pain "Ow! Stop that! Cut it out!" "Give me back my baby you cannibal!" the woman demanded "I'm a predator and your kids are my meal, if you want i can swallow you so that you'd be together with your babies again." Ursula said but the woman didn't listin "Spit him out!"

Suddenly a vine grabbed the woman and pulled her away just as Batter came and caught Ursula before she fell. "Are you ok sweetie?" Batter asked as Snaps swallowed the woman "I'm ok." Ursula said as the bat patted the girl's bulging stomach "She was a sore loser." Snaps patted Ursula's head and her belly as it digested the baby while his own stomach digested the angry mother.

"Now, how about you take a nap inside me?" Batter offered Ursula nodded and climbed into the bat's mouth, sliding down into his belly. Batter burped and patted his big and round belly. "Are you ok in there Little Daisy?" Batter asked as Snaps leaned his head down to hear the girl inside his friend. "Yes," Ursula said. The Bat's distiended stomach moved a little and then fell silent as she fell asleep. Batter smiled and patted his swollen belly, happy that both his and Snap's child was happy and safe from any psyco mothers.


	28. Specal File 9: Kadi the Neko

**Special Report File # 9**

**Predator's name: Kadija 'Kadi' Hufflepuff**

**Species: Neko**

**Age: 17**

**Recorded Meals: Hundreds**

**Family: her friends**

**Home: Predator Island, town section**

**Likes/Loves: Vore, music, games, fun times, meals**

**Dislikes/Hates: No meals in days, cruel people, those who hate her kind and cats **

* * *

Kadi was in her house all alone, wondering about what to do as she watched the rain fall down. Her stomach was empty and it's very loud growlings never stopped as they kept demanding for some food, predator food. The cat, however, knew that no one would be outside in the rain and knew that she had already eaten the food in the fridge and that it would take a while for the fridge to magicly refill itself so she was hungry, so hungry that the noises coming from her stomach filled up the entire room.

"Oh man, i'd give anything for a good meal. But where will i find a meal in the middle of a cold rainy day? It's not like i hate water as much as other cats but i don't like being cold either. What am i to do?"

Then she heard a noise outside and saw a ten year old girl dressed in blue chasing a cat with rocks and a slingshot. Seeing a feline torchered sent a rage of fire burning in Kadi's mind and heart and she quickly got a clever plan.

The girl had justed Cornered the cat and was about to shoot when suddenly Kadi jumped out of no where and said "Hey kid, what'cha doing?" "Get outta my way cat." The girl snarled as she tried to get the cat she was chasing but Kadi kept blocking her and wouldn't let her pass.

"Chasing a cat around must've really made you hungry huh?" Kadi asked. The girl's belly rumbled and she said "Yeah, i'm starving."

"How about you come with me and i'll feed you." Kadi said.

Kadi took the girl inside and started of stuff the child with endless ammounts of food, even forcing her to eat more so that she could become more plump. By the time she finally stopped the girl's stomach was so large, plump and round it forced itself to emerge from her clothes. Kadi licked her lips as her meal's stomach jounced "Oh man, you made me so fat!" the girl complaned "Yep, and just right for me."

Kadi shoved the girl's head into her mouth and started to swallow the girl, it was a little hard with her meal's newly oversized fat stomach but she was able to swallow it and soon the fat girl landed inside Kadi's belly.

The Neko sat down and patted her bulging stomach with pride as her latest meal struggled inside madly. With a loud burp Kadi enjoyed feeling her stomach digest her new meal, it tickled her and she rubbed it as much as she loved to as her meal gave out the large squirming bulge in the cat's belly made her happy.

"I just love fat meals." she said as she burped some more. Her stomach made lots of noises as it digested it's cargo and she rubbed it happily "I'm so glad i'm a clever cat." she said. Then she leaned back adn slept on the soft carpet floor as her stomach rumbled deeply with digestion and happiness while the cat licked her lips.


	29. Specal File 10: Galatea

**Special Report File # 10**

**Predator's name: Galatea Gryffindor**

**Species: Dridder**

**Age: 18**

**Recorded Meals: Hundreds**

**Family: her friends**

**Home: Predator Island, tree house with webs**

**Likes/Loves: Vore, music, games, fun times, meals, weving silk from her past prey.**

**Dislikes/Hates: No meals in days, cruel people, those who hate her kind, Being feared. **

* * *

Galatea was looking in a cook book called 'A Predator's Cook Book; To make your meals more flavoring.' and had picked out a perfect recipe, a prey filled apple pie. Her thin Belly growled very loudly adn demanding when she looked at the golden brown pie.

"Easy you." She told her midsection "I just need to find the perfect filling for this delectable pie."

Just then she senced a meal coming and ran to a window, outside she saw a pretty female ninja with pink clothes and long green hair doing some moves. Galatea licked her lips and her belly growled happily, urging her to devore the ninja.

The Ninja was practicing her moves when Galatea came and walked up towards her "Hello there." "Hello to yourself." she said as she glared at the spider girl "Don't worry about me," Galate said "I was just coming to tell you that i was really inpressed by your moves and i was wondering if you'd be so kind as too haev tea with me." She gave the ninja some tea in a cup and the Ninja calmly drank it.

Suddenly the 20 year old fell over and the spider licked her lips "Knock out tea, what a classic Predator Trap."

For almost an hoar Galatea had tangled the ninja in her webs while forcingly fed lots of food in order to fatten her up to bake. When the Ninja's midsection was as round as a beach ball Galatea placed her in a giant pie tin and filled the tin with lots of things a pie needed to have to bake with.

A while later the ninja woke up to realized that she couldn't move and that she was being baked in an oven; trapped inside the cooked crust of a giant pie. Galatea opened the door and pulled the Ninja inside "Well Now, i see your awake." "Let me out of here you monster!" the ninja snapped.

Insulted with the word Galatea wasted no time in devoring the woman and the pie so quickly.

Afterwards she burped and sighed as her swollen struggling belly gurgled "It's a good thing i striped her of her weapons." The spider said out loud to herself then she felt sleepy. She yawned and went to bed while her tummy went to work in digesting the ninja, who would never return to her clan again.


	30. Specal File 11: France

**Special Report File # 11**

**Predator's name: Francine 'France' Dahlia Priscilla Slytherin **

**Species: Naga**

**Age: 19**

**Recorded Meals: Hundreds**

**Family: her friends**

**Home: Predator Island, cave**

**Likes/Loves: Vore, music, games, fun times, meals, her jester hat**

**Dislikes/Hates: No meals in days, cruel people, those who hate her kind, Being feared, shedding her scales. **

* * *

France was slithering along as she pasted by some people piniking not to far away. She looked at them and licked her lips as her stomach growled. "I've got to have soemthing to eat. I need a meal." she said as she looked around then she spotted a ten and a 13 year old boy looked around and started to fish.

She looked at them with hunger in her eyes as they turned a hypnotic yellow and she went forward.

"I'm gonna catch me a whopper!" the ten year old said "Not before i do." the 13 year old replied.

France slithered towards the boys and hissed; that attracted the ten year old boy and he walked away to find who or what was hissing.

Suddenly France pounced and shoved the boy into her belly. The panicked boy struggled inside the snake's belly while the naga just kept patting her bulging stomach. She looked at the other boy and her lively bloated belly growled hungrily as she looked at the boy fish "Let's let this one settle." she said to herself.

It might have been a while but the boy's striggling started to fade away and the snake's middle finally stopped moving as it went to work. She patted her belly and said "Now for your friend."

"Man, what's taken him so long?" the boy asked as he waited for his friend "Did he ditch me or what?"

Suddenly France grabbed him, pulled him into the bushes and shoved the boy into her mouth until he landed inside her belly, making it grow bigger when he was added to her already digesting meal.

The naga smiled as she stroked her struggling stomach. "Boy, this is what i call a real meal to enjoy." And with that she fell asleep as her stomach went hard ot work digesting the two young boys inside her belly. The snake rubbed her stomach one last time and fell asleep as she licked her lips, wondering how the other pinikers must taste like.


	31. Specal Files 12 13 14 & 15: Vore Kids

**Special Report File # 12, 13, 14 and 15**

**Predator's names: Charlie, Nicole, Noel, Nick **

**Species: Humans**

**Age: 8 (Charlie) 7 (Nicole) 6 (Noel) 5 (Nick)**

**Recorded Meals: Hundreds**

**Family: each other**

**Home: Predator Island, treehouse**

**Likes/Loves: Vore, music, games, fun times, meals, crazy ideas to get things**

**Dislikes/Hates: No meals in days, cruel people, those who hate them, Being thretened, stomach aches **

* * *

Charlie, the leader of the Vore Kids, was with his friends as they all slept in their beds as night fell. Then their stomachs growled hungrily "Charlie," Nicole said as she and the others woke up "Do you happen to know where we can get a quick meal?"

"I hear that the hospital is open for volentears." Charlie said as he licked his lips with the others.

* * *

They snuck into the local hospital and made sure no one was watching them. Then Charlie said "I'll take this floor, Nicole takes second, Nick takes third and Noel takes fourth." "Got it!" the kids said with a nod then they walked away to find their meals.

* * *

Charlie entered a room and saw a man in his late 40s sleeping in his bed. He read what the man had and looked at the sleeping man himself. "In here because he's going to die in a few hoars? How sad." Charlie said sadly then his stomach growled and he smiled "Well, i guess i'd better end his misary while i'm here." He started with the man's feet and he kept on swallowing.

By the time the man woke up from his slumber all that remained of him was his headwhile Charlie took his place on his bed "What are you-" the man's question was interupted when Charlie swallowed and leaned backwards, his large oversized swollen stomach bubbled as the man struggled inside. Charlie was so full he fell asleep while his belly digested him.

* * *

In her meal's room Nicole saw a 15 year old covered in bandages and Nicole read from her papers that she had lost a bullies battle with her gang. "She'll do just fine." She said as she rubbed her growling stomach, starting with her feet first then she reached her head. By the time the teen started to wake up it was too late, she curled up in Nicole's tummy as the girl took her place on the hospital bed as she fell asleep.

* * *

In her meal's room Noel looked at the sleeping girl on the bed. She was a 16 year old girl with a pregnant stomach and she looked very ill. "Hmm, something tells me this meal will be worth something." Noel said "Like, helping take out to problems with one act; for me at least." she ate the girls feet and carfully started to swallow the gril's swollen stomach as she felt the baby weakly kick.

Afterwards she swallowed the girl's head and got comfortable on the bed while the pregnant teen struggled madly inside her belly. Noel just yawned and fell asleep, happy that she had gotten a 'combo meal' down so easily.

* * *

Nick entered a room and found a sick 14 year old girl in bed. She was looking terrable but to Nick she looked just right for his new meal. The boy got to her pink socks and shoved her feet inside his mouth. As he kept swallowing and swallowing Nick was starting to fall asleep as he held the girl so that she wouldn't wake up and ended up shoving her head into his mouth and he swallowed happily.

Now with a full swollen belly and a struggling meal inside Nick relaxed on the bed and fell asleep as his belly gurgled and rumbled.


	32. Specal Files 16: Erica the Wolf

**Special Report File # 16**

**Predator's name: Erica **

**Species: Vore Wolf**

**Age: Unknown**

**Recorded Meals: Hundreds**

**Family: Adoptive Daughter Nelly**

**Home: Predator Island, Forest Zone**

**Likes/Loves: Vore, music, games, fun, Nelly inside her, Nelly.**

**Dislikes/Hates: cruel people who would hurt Nelly, Being thretened, Nelly hurt or injured. **

* * *

Erica was asleep in her bed as she smiled happily. Inside her none digestive stomach Nelly slept peacefully as the extra stomach acted like a womb or a niftly little room for the child to sleep and play in. Erica felt Nelly wriggle inside her as she had a dream. The wolf patted her plump stomach and purred as her baby kept moving inside.

Without opening her eyes she turned to her back and she stroked both her hands across her swollen, and round stomach, protecting Nelly from harm as the girl had a dream. The wolf's second stomach, the one used for digestion, growled and rumbled as the wolf patted her belly.

She stood up and looked around for a meal. She checked her pantry and frige but there was nothing to eat. "I guess it's one of those days where having a frisge that retocks itself won't be enought." she said as she closed the door. "Mommy?" Nelly asked as she woke up, streaching and causing bumps in her mother's skin. Then Nelly's belly growled and the girl whimpered "Mommy, i'm hungry."

Erica patted her belly and said "There there sweet little pupling, mommy's going to feed you, she just needs some idea on what to have." "Can i have some chicken?" Nelly asked as she yawned "Of course Nelly Baby." Erica said as she held her belly to feel her child squirm inside "And if your still tired you can just go to sleep and let mommy hunt for food for you."

The wolf's belly growled hungrily and the wolf sighed "And even myself."

* * *

Erica was wandering around as Nelly and her own bellies growled hungrily. "Mommy," Nelly said as she placed her head on her 'rooms' soft walls "I'm getting more hungry and i'm so tired." "There there Nelly," Erica said as she patted her stomach "Mommy is doing the best she can." "Will we ever have something to eat?" Nelly asked "Now Now, we will have something nice to eat."

Then the Wolf came across a pizza palor where it was free pizza day and swallowed some pizza for Nelly. Nelly ate the pizza and rubbed her slightly distended belly happily "Thanks Mommy." Nelly said as she gave the walls of her stomach home a kiss.

Erica felt the kiss and patted her swollen belly happily as she walked away. Just when she turned a corner when she bumped into someone and fell down. Erica looked at who she had bumped into and saw that it was a handsome wolf just like her with brown fur and hair "I'm sorry, i'm new here." "Oh, well, that's ok." Erica said as he helped her up.

Erica's belly jiggled as Nelly moved around inside "Erica, what's going on?" "Erica?" the wolf asked "That's my name." the wolf girl said "Mine's Le Tre." the boy said as she placed her hands on her stomach "And inside me is my adoptive human daughter Nelly." "Well," Le tre said as he patted Erica's stomach while the wolfette blushed "Nice to meet you to Nelly." "Mommy?" Nelly asked with a bit of fright "Oh, it's ok sweetie." Erica said "Le Tre's a nice wolf."

"It's ok Nelly," Le Tre said sadly "I mean no harm to you or Erica at all, i just want to be friends." "Really?" Nelly asked "Really." the wolf said with a smile to Erica. The wolf blushed and she said "Would you... would you like to share a meal with me?" "Well, i kinda don't know, i've only got here just a while ago and i... tell you what, i could go for a nice at home meal."

"How about you come with me for a while?" Erica said as her empty food only stomach growled "I was about to get a bite myself." "But, uh, don't you already have a full stomach?" Le Tre asked "Oh well, i've got a very interesting story for you."

* * *

Erica and Le Tre were resting under a tree together with their stomachs full and lively moving as they fought to break free but to no avail. "I just love having a full belly," Erica said as she patted her stomach "I agree." Le Tre said with a burp.

After the strugglings stopped Nelly pressed her hands on the walls of her 'Room' and felt her 'mother's' meals shift inside her and fround it soothing. "I love you mommy." she sighed happily. Erica patted her large stomach as her belly gurgled and glorped "And Mommy loves you too sweetie."

Le Tre and Erica placed their hands down on their stomachs and Erica's other hand met the boy's other. They blushed and looked at each other lovingly. "I love you." Erica said "I do too." La Tre said with a smile then they yawned and sighed as they went to sleep to digest with Nelly safe and sound.


	33. File 23: Betsy Nichols

**File # 23**

**Predator's name: Betsy Nichols **

**Age: 10**

**Recorded First Meal: Bully**

**Home: San Antonio, Texas**

**Time: School time.**

* * *

German Exchange Student Betsy Nichols didn't want to go to school but she had very little choice, her mean father forced her. It wasn't like he was cruel and abusive at all but he did have a nasty temper that always scared her so; even before they moved to America he had this problem he couldn't seem to control. Before they had left his friend say that if he never got control of his temper then he would lose the one thing he cared more about more then anything.

Now he she was; facing a class room full of 17 kids and a teacher they all call 'Mr. B' and his assistent Veronica.

Betsy's empty belly growled as she rubbed it, trying to sooth her hungry self. She was a big eater but she was not at all fat, she was kinda skinny; in a cute beautiful healty way and she had the habit to eat anything she can get her hands on, her stomach was like her close best friend and for some reason she found some of her class mates so... yummy. But why was that?

After the introduction she met a few classmates and smiled at them, maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all.

However, things started to get really strange when Lunch Time came.

Betsy looked at her lunchbag but her heart sank when she saw that it was empty, her father must've forgoten to give her her lunch. her empty tummy growled as loud as a grizzly bear as she stroked it deeply but her hunger kept getting worse.

Her cute blue dress with a white 'apron attachment' and long sleeves stuck out in the school and she clicked her dark blue shoes as she tried to find a way to get food as her belly growled loudly for food.

Then it happened.

"OW!" A shout called out, causing her to turn around. On the ground some kids were on the ground crying as a bulky girl in brown and white cow girl clothes wearing her blonde hair in pigtails and Betsy reconized the kids on the ground as her class mates "Who are you and what are you doing?" she asked as she stormed towards the girl "Ah, buzz off shrimp!"

"Make me!" Betsy said angered she swung a punch only for her fist to get caught in Betsy's opened mouth as she tried to scream.

It was then that Besty realized that this bully tasted delishous! Not like any treat she had ever tasted before. Her Stomach growled as loud as a jet, encoraging and demanding to be fed right away. Betsy swallowed a huge gulp and the bully tired to pull herself out while she was being eaten.

This didn't go unnoticed by the others in the cafiteria as the kids and the teachers stopped what they were doing and looked at the event. The kids, even the once that had been bullied, all cheered wildly for Betsy to continue swallowing while the teachers screamed in fear and shock. Some even fainted while others called 911.

But no matter what was going on around her Betsy kept her sights and mind on eating the biggest bully in the school. By the time she swallowed the feet her classmates were all in a happy uproar and she just drifted to sleep, unaware that when she woke up she would have a thin belly again after digesting the bully and that we should be taken to Predator Island where she would never see the school or her father again.

Maybe that was what her father's friends had ment when they said she had a big appitite.


	34. File 24: Eda Mosley

**File # 24**

**Predator's name: Eda Mosley**

**Age: 20**

**Recorded First Meal: Ex-Boyfriend**

**Home: New York**

**Time: 5:37 pm**

* * *

Eda Mosley toyed with her blonde pony tail as she looked at her boyfriend Hans with tears in her eyes. She couldn't do it; she couldn't stand to lose him. It had been an hoar before her boyfriend had told her that it was time to break up and move on but she had managed to convince him to stay for a while. He never told her why he decided to break up but she knew it must've been something big in order to force him into breaking up their relationship.

No, nothing would ever break them appart. As possibilites of him danicng and kissing another girl came into her mind she knew that there was only one way for him to be permently together; she would have to devore him.

Tugging her pink sleeveless dress lightly she got to the boy's feet and shoved them into her mouth, causing some kind of note to fall from his pocket and she grabbed it as she continued swallowing.

As she kept swallowing she remembered how wonderful it was to have him and that she was thanking herself by doing this deed. She wasn't killing him, she was making him be apart of her forever as her meal, as energy for her body.

It was around the time that she had swallowed his stomach that the 21 year old boy finally woke up, he looked up and gasped when he saw that half of his body was dissapearing into his ex-girl friend's mouth.

"Eda! Wh-What are you doing?" he asked a tear ran down her eye as she swallowed again.

"This is inpossable! This can't be happening!"

Swallow.

"Eda Don't do this! Please! I'm sorry..."

Another swallow.

"Let me explain why i dumped you!"

Another huge swallow.

"Eda... i love you..."

With those his last remaining words Eda shoved his head into her mouth and swallowed. She let out a burp and rubbed her lover filled tummy happily "There was no other way... but it's alright now." As she hugged Hans through her stomach she said "We'll be together forever now, just like you said we would."

She looked at the note she had kept in her hand the whole time and opened it. What she read was a very big surprize. It was a doctor oppiontment for open heart surgery. A very big life thretening surgery. Eda couldn't believe she had just eaten her boyfriend who had a heart disorder she never even knew he had. And now it was too late to pull him out.

So that was why he had broken up with her; he was trying to prevent her heart from breaking because of this surgery. But now that he was being digested that apointment wouldn't matter anymore. With a smile she rubber her belly as the last of her lover faded away.

She fell asleep and dreamed of romance; she would never expect to wake up pregnant with her and Hans's baby growing in her tummy and be taken away to live the rest of her life on Predator Island. And as night fell that waas just what happened and nobody ever saw the two lovers again.


	35. File 25: Brain Lozano

**File # 25**

**Predator's name: Brian Lozano**

**Age: 13**

**Recorded First Meal: Young Friend**

**Home: Newton, Massachusetts**

**Time: 6:48 pm**

* * *

Young Brian watched himself as he brushed his teeth, carefull not to let any of his toothpaste land on his blue and red pajamas while his little friend Amy was brushing her teeth wildly, getting a few drops on her orange brown night dress before they were done.

Afterwards the two went to bed for a nap and their parents continued on their lifes as the two took a little nap after eating so much chicken.

Time had past but while Brian was sleeping Amy awoke to the sound of his closet door creaking and the wind howling soundside.

Finally she got out of her air puffed bed and crawled into Brain's bed where her movements woke him from a sound slumber "Wh-What is it?" "I can't go to sleep," Amy said "I... I think there's a monster in your closet."

Brain sighed and turned back. Why would he get stuck with a baby for a friend? She was three years longer then he was and yet he was here because their mothers were close friends. If only he had a way out of his life; his mother drove him crazy with lectures of safety and other things, trying to make him a gentle man but he refused to even do so. He had even gone so far as to blow up his piano teacher's piano in order to get out of piano lessons.

That was the last straw for his mother so he forced him to hang out with little Amy as a punishment. This had been their full five weeks and Brain was sick of it to no end.

There had to be a way to get out of this nightmare and fast, any more of his annoying 'friend's crying and he's go through the roof.

His stomach growled and it gave him an idea.

"Say Amy, how would you like to go to a safe place where no monster could ever hurt you?" He said with a smile as his stomach growled again. "Really?" Amy asked "Sure, but first... are you still hungry?" Amy nodded and they both snuck to the empty kitchen where he placed a drug in the chocloate muffin he gave Amy. The drug was a predator trick to fill up their prey so much they they wouldn't stop eating until their was no food left, not even if they felt like bursting.

Once effected Amy pigged out on the newly stocked fridge while Brian looked on with a smile on his face. Yes, Brain was a predator and he was sizing up Amy as a meal.

By the time Amy finally stopped she looked down to her tummy and gasped. Her tummy was really swollen, like she was carrying tripplets, sevral months into the pregnancy cycle and it puched her nightgown to it's limits. She pushed her belly and said "Boy, i must've gotten carried away." "It's ok." Brain said as he patted her very wide and swollen belly.

"Now let's go back to my room."

Afterwards Brain had swallowed Amy's very large tummy and it was rumbling loudly in anger. Suddenly, much to his shock and disgust Amy barfed, filling him compleatly with slime and other digested goop but still he pressed onward in swallowing the girl until he shoved her feet down and Amy was burried in a goop of her forced large dinner with the boy's own.

Now with a giant tummy Brain sighed and burped, while Amy giggled happily "Now you baddy monsters can't eat me!"

Brain sighed and went back to sleep, this time it went unbroken as Amy played inside his oversized stomach. But as time went by she realized Brain was the one who wanted to eat her all along and that he had tricked her because now she was being digested inside his stomach. She would never again see her mother nor would her mother see her along with Brain with his. The moment night would fall he would be wisked away to Predator Island to be free from his mother's rules permenatly.


	36. File 26: Maricela King

**File # 26**

**Predator's name: Maricela King**

**Age: 40**

**Recorded First Meal: Daughter**

**Home: Mission Viejo, California**

**Time: 7:59 pm**

* * *

Maricela was in her bed asleep. However in her unconscious state she was tossing and turning as her empty stomach growled angrily. She had been grounded from too much food for two weeks thanks to the bad grades she got in school and now all she could ever think about was solid food. It ruled her mind and took over her dreams, turning them into nightmares.

Tonight, however, everything would change.

The Sleeping 40 year old got up from her bed and walked, that is sleep walked, out of her room and walked down the hall. Knowing there was no food in her sleep in the kitchen she went to her 8 year old daughter's room.

Gretchen was asleep in her bed while Maricela dremt that she was at a hawaiian louau party and that in her dilisounal mind Grethchen was no more then a suckling pig, a pig she just got to have all to herself.

The sleeping woman took old of her daughter, waking her up as she stammered "Mommy?" Then shoved the little girl's head inside her mouth as the girl kicked and squirmed to break free.

Maricela didn't know she was swallowing her own child she thought she was eating a suckling pig due to her dreams of solid food.

Gretchen was swallowed deeper into her sleeping mother as she screamed and yelled for all it was worth but to no avail. As her head entered her mothers stomach she screamed as loud as she could but got the same result, nothing but her mother eating her more.

She beat her hands agenst the stomach walls but they bounced back on her fists. Her presents was making a large squirming bulge in her mother's belly as it streched her green and red nightgown.

Finally Maricela swallowed the last of her child down and let out a loud belch.

Gretchen continued to kick and squirm but the force of her struggles was quickly fading. Marciela said "Good Piggie, die now in my tummy." in her sleep as she rubbed the large bulge of her belly. By the time she wandered lazily out of her daugther's room the struggles of her child were all but gone compleatly.

Now back in her bed she rubbed her belly as it gurlged away quietly. By the time she realized she had eaten her own daughter she would be digested and pregnant all over again, but this time she would not live with her husband but give birth to her Gretchen again on Predator Island, her permenant home.

And that's just what happened.


	37. File 27: Emily

**File # 27**

**Predator's name: Emily Johns**

**Age: 10**

**Recorded First Meal: Baby Brother**

**Home: Washington D.C.**

**Time: 8:00 pm**

* * *

Emily looked at her mother and her baby brother with a large smile on her face. A year ago when her baby brother was born her mother thought that she'd be jealous of the baby but she proved her wrong by helping take care of the baby every chance she got. In fact, she loved taking care of the baby so much she gained an intrest that she must have.

Today as her mother was rocking the baby gently to sleep in the living room she came up to her and said "Mommy, i want my own baby."

The news nearly sent her mother tumbling out of her chair as she stammerd "B-b-b-but honey, i-i thought you liked helping with your brother."

"I do, but i want one of my very own, i want one that i won't have to share all the time.

Now, Emily had been home schooled for a while now so she didn't know how babies were actually made so her mother had a problem on how to put it down gently to her without causing her to ask to many question.

"Well, Emily, I'm sorry but you're too little."

"No i'm not mommy, I can give my baby a bottle and change them and put them to bed and all of it. I've done everything that he needs and i could do it for my baby too."

"It's not juct that sweetheart, remember when how before mommy brought the baby home from the hospital, how he was in my belly?" Emily nodded, noticing she forgot to mention how the baby ever got into her belly in the first place as she continued "You're not a big enough girl to carry a baby in your belly, only grown up girls can do that."

"But... but i still want a baby! Tell me how!"

"You want a baby? Get a doll."

"I don't want a doll! It's not the same. I want a real baby now."

That was the last straw on her temper "That's enough!" she snapped, causing Emily to flench at her mother's sudden anger "Now you hear me, you are to young for a baby and you'll never get a baby of your own any time soon. No, no, no and a million and ten times NO! so you can just settle with your toys and that is that! End of Disgustion! Period! Now go while i place your brother to bed."

Sadden Emily left the room to play with her toys.

As the fireflies danced outside their home Emily snuck into her baby brother's room while their mother was asleep and looked down into the sleeping face of her brother. She grumbled as she realized that it would be years before she could have a baby of her own. If only she could prove to her mother that she was old enough to carry a baby in her tummy... but how?

She gently picked up the baby and gave it a kiss.

That's when something snapped.

Emily realized that her brother tasted absolutly scrumptious! Before she knew it she pushed her baby brother's head into her mouth and swallowed, waking up the baby as she did.

The baby cried and screamed but they were all muffled thanks to Emily's mouth.

Emily kept swallowing, drawing the infint's middle unto her mouth until all that was left were the feet. She ticked the little toes and then swallowed, sending him right into her bulging stomach. Her belly was now bigger and rounder then her mothers had ever been and it strined her nightgown to it's limits. She put a hand down to her stomach.

She felt the baby's kicking just as she'd felt on her mother's belly before he was born. She even thought that she heard him giggling inside her. "Let's go show mommy!" She said to her distinded stomach. With that she waddled off to her mother's room to show her mother that she was indeed big enough to carry a baby in her belly.

However along the way she discovered a medical book and her ccouriosity got the better of her, she flipped through the pages and at last discovered where babies came from... and the news highly disgusted her compleatly! But it wouldn't have mattered because she horrifyingly discovered that she couldn't get her beloved baby brother out of her stomach and what was worse her tummy was digesting him like food! As she tried to figure out what to do she had no idea that soon she would be picked up and wished away to predator Island Right after she digested her baby brother.

And their mother never saw them ever again.


	38. File 28: Megan

**File # 28**

**Predator's name: Megan**

**Age: 15**

**Recorded Meals: Hundreds**

**Home: Predator Island**

**Time: 9:11 pm**

* * *

Megan was a girl sick since birth. Or at least that was what _those fools _thought due to the fact that she looked a little too skinny, but not to skinny to resemble something terrable since she had some meat on her and even her hair, which was light brown and held up in a long brown pony tail and always wore her stretchable silk nightgown which changed color as she pleased.

But there was a dark secret to Megan, she was not all she appeared to be. Although there are good prpedators in the world, there were also bad ones, and she was no ecseption.

She got on the island after eating everyone in her castle, including her parents and siblings, why? No one ever knew but she was always happy for some reason, they just didn't know what.

Tonight Megan was payed a visit from a retired wrestling star, Steven McTruff.

Steven watched as the girl in her bed eat the chocolates he had gotten her and the man looked at her gray eyes "My, what nice eyes you have." he said "I love your color eyes better." Megan said "They are more colorful then mine, and so is the skin and even the hair, i want to be more lively looking then before. I tried to gain such trates from my family and my servents but they all failed to give me what i want. True i did gain mussels and high I.Q. my apperance never changed."

"Uh, ok..." Steven said "Well, i think it's time to go home now."

Suddenly Megan grabbed his arm and firmly held it. "Megan?"

"I love the light of the full moon, don't you?" She asked as she turned to him, however instead of grey eyes she had scarry yellow and black demon like eyes. "What the- Megan? What's going on here?" Steven asked "You see, i'm not like other princesses. Not even Ex-royals can't compaire to me." Megan said as her voice got deeper.

"Who are you and what have you done with Megan?" Steven asked as he broke free from the girl's grasp "**Fool!" **Megan snapped **"I Am Megan! But I was not born under a full moon for nothing! I am half human and half demon, that was the curse of my family 15 generations ago! But there is a way this curse can be lifted, and that is for me to devore all that i find fitting for my dying old body and take that form, reshaping it into my own. Your skin is perfect for me."**

Steven was suddenly slammed to the ground by the sudden leap of the girl as she cackled wildly **"Now, i shall give myself a new pair of lungs, a new heart and a new everything, one from each fool like you and then my curse will finally be lifted and i shall become one of you for all time. And i am very happy to pay the price indeed. Since the pay is YOUR LIFE FORCE!"**

Megan shoved the man's head into her mouth and swallowed as much as she could, no matter how strong the weastler was she was even more stronger. Megan remembered how she thought that her delectable parents and the mellow servents would give her the new parts she needed but she was dead wrong. Now she was finding that she was getting closer to a new part by swallowing the man.

Her sotmach was growling in hunger but the moment she swallowed again her belly had grown to fit her lap comfortably. By the time she swallowed the last of the man her stomach was so big in size it lay on the floor, the bumps of the man's struggles were clearly seen on her pale skin.

She belched as her eyes return to normal as did her voice "You were pretty tasty, even if you were an stupid idiot." She patted her stomach and felt herself getting healthier already. She rubbed the top of her rumbling gut and smiled as she felt the skin to her belly starting to gain color at long last.


	39. File 29: Elizabeth

**File # 29**

**Predator's name: Elizabeth**

**Age: 16**

**Recorded Meals: Hundreds**

**Home: Predator Island**

**Time: 10:22 pm**

* * *

Elizabeth was a human girl who grew up in Paris, France all her life ever since she was born. She was distend to be a fasion modal like her mother wanted to be or an actor like her father wanted her to be but neither wish ever came true. Once she swallowed the bell ringer by accident she was wisked away to Predator Island to live happily with the other Predators like her.

She always wore a red ribbon in her black hair and she always wore purple, it was her favorite color after all and she had lots of friends.

Tonight she was no where to be found.

Her two friends Rebecca and Sterling were out looking for her when they came across a large pink rock pushing agenst a few trees, only to discover that the 'rock' was really Elizabeth's stomach, which was now a million times larger then a normal stomach, It was a wonder how she was able to move such a titanic orb of a belly here after she had raided the market so suddenly as they came closer, noticing that it even dawrfed the girl as her belly demanded room by pushing up her tank top and her skirt.

As they touched the belly Sterling said "I think she's in big trouble." "Why?" Rebecca asked "Because a Predator is not suppose to eat this much food." Sterling said "If she keeps this up she'll be banished or worse, eaten and digested perminently."

Rebecca, who was not really bright, got her own idea "I know, she's gonna have a baby!"

Sterling slapped his head and sighed, "How can you tell?"

"Well, a baby makes your tummy big right?" Rebecca asked "And she has a very large tummy."

"Oh yeah, if your so smart how did she get a baby in the first place? Explain that!" Sterling asked "Uh.." Was Rebecca's only responce as she gavved her friend's giant belly. She felt something move and cooed "Oohh! I think i felt the baby kick!" "What a dope," The boy sighed under his breath.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound in Elizabeth's belly and Rebecca backed up as did Sterling "I-i-i-I think Elizabeth is giving birth!"

"That's not possable!" Sterling said.

"But she's in pain!" Rebecca said "Quick, get some help before the baby comes!"

"What baby?" Sterling asked "All that's in there is food and meals you dumbell!"

"Soooo... Hungry..." Elizabeth said as she started to move.

"See, she's hungry." Sterling said, calming Rebecca down as the girl smiled slowly "Then can we feed her something?" It was then that Elizabeth said "Come... up to me. Please..."

Before Sterling knew it Rebecca was climbing the ever giant stomach "Uh, Rebecca! I don't think that's a good idea!" "Don't tell me what's a good idea and what's not." Rebecca said "I'm going to help Elizabeth with her ba-" She was got off when she misplaced her arm and ended up tumbing down; right into Elizabeth's open mouth.

Sterling could only watch as his friend was swallowed up in just three large gulps before Elizabeth let out a very long and loud belch that shook the area around them.

"Well, i told her." Sterling said "but did she listin? No... Now she's gone and now a bigger mass of food for Elizabeth."

"I couldn't control myself," Elizabeth said "Some punk put a drug of Piggi-Slop in my dinner for a prank." "Piggi-Slop?" Sterling asked then he smiled and said "Well, look on the bright side, in just a minute you'll be back to normal." "Yes but one thing bothers me, other then digesting all these innosent predators, and Rebecca." Elizabeth said "What's that?" the boy asked.

"How will i go to the bathroom like this?"


	40. File 30: Nadeem

**File # 30**

**Predator's name: Nadeem**

**Age: 14**

**Recorded First Meal: Baby Sister**

**Home: San Luis Obispo, California**

**Time: 11:33 pm**

* * *

Nadeem hated having to keep an eye on his baby sister Leah all the time. The Little Ten year old was always getting into trouble, and lots of it. That again it was the ONLY thing she could only do, cause nothing but trouble.

The last time he babysitted his sister she got into such a huge mess with their mother's make up that the boy had to clean her up and fix everything just to get out of getting grounded. This night everything changed.

Leah had just rudely woken up Nadeem from his nap after he had gotten home from school and that annoyed him to bits, in fact he was alreaady going crazy by the time they stayed up late thanks to their parent's annaversery.

He had just turn a corner when suddenly the boy caught Leah climbing on the counter top to get the cookies that were kept in the cupboard. He stormed over and grabbed his sister.

"Nadeem! Let me go! I want a cookie!"

Losing his temper at the nothing but trouble brat he snapped "AH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PEST! I NEVER WANTED TO BE A BIG BROTHER IN THE FIRST PLACE AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO PUT UP WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID ANTICS EVER AGAIN! YOU WAKE ME UP EARLY ON EATERDAYS, EAT UP ALL THE PANKCAKES THAT WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MINE AND GIVE ME NOTHING BUT GRIEF! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISSAPEAR FROM MY LIFE FOREVER AND EVER!

The boy's angry shouts sadden the girl and she broke into tears, causing the two of them to lose balance and before they knew it Nadeem opened his mouth to shout but instead Leah's head went it!

It was then that the boy realized that his sister tasted absolutly yummy! With that a new determination snapped in his head, he wanted to eat his little sister!

Leah tried to get her head out of her brother's mouth but the boy pinned her arms and took a large swallow, drawing in her shoulders and her neck as she let out a yelp. "Stop it Nadeem! STOP IT! I'll tell Mommy on you! I'll tell her you tried to-"

Another large swallow drew in her elbows and chest, causing her to scream in panic while Nadeem licked all over her body, sampling the flavor his baby sister had, who knew that girls were so yummy?

His belly grew as his baby sister went inside while she screamed and cried, the sounds muffled by the boy's tummy as it grew more as she was swallowed more and more with every gulp.

Finally Nadeem swallowed her toes and she was curled up inside her big brother's stomach.

Nadeem burped and sat down, cradling his huge doughy belly with pride and happiness inside him. "That was totally Delicious." he said as he licked his lips "THAT WAS ME!" Leah screamed, struggling for all she was worth "LET ME OUT! LEMME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"I will... i will." Nadeem said "Later... right now i need a nap."

"NOOOOO!" Leah screamed. She struggled as hard as she could but all that did was messauge Nadeem from the inside.

Nadeem went to his room, with a large belly still squirming like mad and he plopped on his bed, falling asleep for half an hoar. When he woke up he placed his still large tummy on his lap to wake up Leah but she never did, all he could feel was his belly hard at work digesting her. That was when horror hit him at last.

"Oh no, i am so dead!" he said as he heard his stomach rumble happily "I just ate my sister!" Suddenly his bedroom window opened up and two agent like people came into the room with the first, which was a female, said "Hello there Nadeem, we say what you've done to your sister." "Oh great," the boy said with a frown and a white face "Now the FBI is after me!" "No no," the other said "You see, we enjoyed seeing you vore your sister. Can you get her out? Of course you can't, you haven't even been to vore school yet!"

"Wait, who are you?" the boy asked as the agents grabbed him "What do you want with me?" "We're going to take you to your new home, Predator Island." the first agent said "You'll be happy and safe there then here and you can start your life all over again, but this time, your way."

Nadeem was pulled out of his window, his large sister filled tummy jousted harshly along the way, and they left via helicopter, leaving a note to the boy's parents.

**DEAR PARENTS/GUARDIANS OF NADEEM,**

**YOUR CHILD HAS COMMITED HIS/HER FIRST ACT OF VORE BY SWALLOWING AND DIGESTING HIS BABY SISTER, NOW HE IS GOING TO LIVE THE REST OF HIS LIFE HAPPY AND HEALTHY ON PREDATOR ISLAND WITH ALL THE OTHER PREDATORS LIKE HIM, BY ORDER OF THE SAFETY ACT FOR ALL CREATURES BORN TO VORE.**

**PREDATOR ISLAND LOOK OUT FOR VORE AGENTSIY.**

And their parents never saw Nadeem or Leah ever again.


	41. File 31: Taylor

**File # 31**

**Predator's name: Taylor**

**Age: 8**

**Recorded First Meal: Abandoned Baby**

**Home: Reading, Pennsylvania**

**Time: 12:44 am**

* * *

Taylor was up late again as she caught a few fireflies. The cute little 8 year old was living in an orphanage where everyone was treated nicely and fairly no matter what happened. The little girl was also something else, a predator. That was possably why she was abandoned in the first place, because her parents didn't want a predator in their family or they could've been eaten shortly after her birth. But she didn't care how she got there; she just wanted a nice family to call her own.

She had just gotten back into the building when she heard a noise outside the front door, it sounded like crying. Taylor, ever wondering, went to the front door and opened it. And there, standing on the Welcome matt was a little basket.

In the basket was the sorce of the crying. It was a baby, no more then a year old! It had big green eyes, a tuff of yellow hair and wore a yellow bow around her head, showing that it was a she. Taylor also noticed that the baby had a note next to her and read it.

_Dear kind people,_

_Due to my serious cancer sickness, i find myself far too week to raise my child as my heart slowly stops beating and i am about to cross over to heaven. Please take care of her and give her a nice home, be a good family and love her as much as i could._

Taylor was sad, a deathly sick mother forcing to give up her baby just so she could die in peace. How sad was that. She looked at the baby, who was sucking her thumb and looking at her with sparkling eyes. Now, she knew that the orphanage's cribs were already filled with babies and that their caretaker was growing to weak for another baby. If only there was a way to bring the mother and child back together. Then an idea popped in her mind and she picked up the baby.

"Don't worry baby yumyum," she told the baby "I know what to do with you."

She carried the basket into the kitchen and placed it on a chair, happy to get a hug from the baby "Mama!" she cooed "Hope you're hungry," Taylor said as her tummy growled loudly "I know i am, but your so thin, Let's get you some milk." She went to the fridge and got some very rich milk, very rich milk indeed and poured it into the baby bottle that was in the basket and put on the nipple.

"Now let's fatten you up." Taylor said. She licked her lips as the baby suckled on the bottle, she cooed happily and continued suckling on the milk. The baby extended her arms and Taylor held her as she finished with her milk. "Yum Yum!" the baby cooed as she licked her lips clean of milk.

As time went by Taylor kept feeding the baby with milk endlessly and even changed her diaper and patted her back to allow the baby to eat more milk. She had to do it quietly so that the baby's giggles wouldn't wake up anyone as her tummy growled hungrily.

Finally, after six hoars, she was ready. "Oh, your a good baby, your turning into a little piglet!" she said as she squeezed the baby's arms and legs. She yawned and the fat chubby baby fell asleep, finally full at last.

"Now it's my turn to feed myself." Taylor said as she rubbed her demanding tummy. "You came out of a tummy, now it's time to get back into one... my tummy."

She took hold of the baby and placed her head into her mouth, forcing the baby to wake up. She swallowed and the baby was pulled into her mouth halfway easily and all it took was a second swallow before the baby slide down into her tummy. The baby giggled and wriggled inside her as Taylor belched and gave her large belly a pat.

She went to bed and fell asleep happily. As her tummy digested the baby the baby's spirit left the girl's stomach and flew up into the air as the baby's mother, now an angle, took hold of her and flew away with her to heaven, happy that she wouldn't be able to make the trip alone. Taylor didn't know it then but when she woke up she would end up in a whole new home in a whole new place.

Predator Island.


	42. File 32: David

**File # 32**

**Predator's name: David**

**Age: Mid 20's**

**Recorded First Meal: Adoptive child**

**Home: Neptune Township, New Jersey**

**Time: 1:55 am**

* * *

David was listining to music as he thought about his adoptive child Lea. Ever since she came into her life David had been tempted to grill her or put her in a pot, cook her and eat her, after all he was a predator. But as he put her into the pot as a baby Lea looked at him, held out his arms and said "Dada!"

That melted the boy's heart then and there and he made a vow to never eat his daughter.

But that was harder then it sounded.

As years pasted Lea grew more yummy and she was finding it very hard to resist eating her up. Right now she looked so yummy whenever he looked at her his stomach roared in demanding violence, never giving him a moments peace.

One day Lea, dressed like a female Peter Pan for her school play and she said "You will come over to my play won't you?" "Of course honey," David said "I... uh, just need a moment to myself ok?" "Ok, i'll just be on my way then." Lea said as she walked out the door and into the world.

David's stomach roared angrily again but this time it was demanding for food so loud it echoed in his ears, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fight off this will any longer.

He dashed to his room to hear music but the music that was on made it worse.

_"Yummy, yummy, yummy i've got you in my-" _Click! Bad idea!

He ran down stars to watch TV but the first thing that was on was a cooking show! He changed the channel but no matter how hard he tried his hunger was winning and winning until at last.

"**THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" **He yelled at the top of his lungs as he pulled his hair, finally letting his hungry side out at long last "All these years of salads and milk and cheese, and no meat Lea is my meat now, no longer my child, i must EAT HER!"

* * *

Lea had just gotten to her school when her father came and before she knew it he pulled her back into the car and drove her back home "What are you doing dad?" Lea asked as she struggled in his grasp "Something i should have done a long time ago." David said as he licked her cheeks "What are you doing?" Lea asked as her dad put her inside a large grill and used a spice to freeze her in place.

"Isn't it as plain as day?" David asked "I'm going to eat you up at long last."

"WHAT!" Lea gasped as she started to cook. That was when she realized that what he said was true. The apples he would shove into her mouth, the sause, the fumbling for words, all of it was to cover up what he was really planning to do with her; to eat her up.

"I have waited to long for this moment." David told his former child as he cooked her "I've wanted too ever sence you came into my life, as a baby on my doorstep. But i couldn't eat you, you were so cute but now... i can't stop myself anymore i shall eat you and your sucluant meat is what i'm going to get."

"Daddy! Please stop!" Lea said as David grabbed her and hoised her up high into the air "I'm you're daughter! Don't eat me!"

Those were her last words as David shoved her head and neck into his mouth, he was right, his daughter was suculant! He couldn't stop himself now nor could Lea as her former father swallowed more and more of her, savoring her flavor and swallowing her more and more.

Finally, Lea was now inside him. He patted his tummy and felt his former child wriggling around inside his gut "Ahhhh, finally. Now i can rest in peace." He said as he walked to his bedroom and got into his bed. "Let me out!" Lea sobbed but her former father couldn't hear her as she banged his fists inside his belly before she was digested.

By the time David would wake up from his long slumber he would no longer be a father, a job he adorded for years, and he would live on Predator Island. And that was how the school play had to find a new Peter Pan during opening night and they never saw Lea ever again.


	43. File 33: Danielle

**File # 32**

**Predator's name: Danielle**

**Age: 6**

**Recorded First Meal: Babysitter**

**Home: Neptune Township, New Jersey**

**Time: 3:17 am**

* * *

Danielle used to eat a lot and loved to do so every day. She loved having a massive stomach more then anything and would rub it happily out of glee.

But then it happened.

Her parents forced her to i diet, getting rid of her three bowling balls sized belly and giving her so much greif she felt like running away from home and start her life over where she can be her pretty plump princess self again, she even warned her parents but they never took her seriously.

If only they knew what would happen to her tonight, if they did they never would have left home for a vacation...

Dani sat up on her bed and said "That's it, i can't take it anymore. Tonight is the night, first i'll pig out with the food they have in the fridge then i'm leaving this dump, and never come back! They can blame that stupid babysitter Amber for all i care."

The girl sat up and got out of bed. She went to the kitchen and imediantly saw fridge.

Sleeping on the couch nearby Amber, the teenage babysitter Dani had mentioned, was sleeping as her handbook felt from her hands. Then she heard a loud burp and woke up. The girl woke up and slowly walked all the way to the kitchen and turned the corner to see Dani, covered in ice cream and melted chocolate sause! The girl was getting a large belly as she let out another belch and was already eating cookies from the cookie jar.

That woke Amber straight up. If her parents saw this, she would get fired! And on her first job too! And that means she would not get her 19 dollars as promiced when Dani's parents come home!

Quickly Amber grabbed the cookie jar but Dani held it strongly "Let go you ugly witch!" Dani shouted "No Dani! It's not good for you." "OH SHUT UP!" Dani snapped strongly and hatefully, giving such a sharp and strong yank, sending Amber 's head right into her mouth!

Once Amber's smooth skin touched Dani's wet tonge a whole new her bursted out of her and she swallowed happily and greedily. The more Dani swallowed the more Amber was sent curling up into the girl's ice cream and cookie stuffed tummy, covering her in the said food as Dani swallowed her feet as the best for last.

Dani let out a burp of pride and said "Finally! I'm back to my Pretty Plump Princess self again!"

Then she felt strong struggling inside her stomach and the muffled voice of Amber shouted "Danielle, you better let me out RIGHT NOW!"

"Gee Amber, i... uh... i kinda don't know how i can get you out anyway."

"You better," Amber said "All his ice cream and cookies are staining my clothes and my hair! You better let me out or you'll be in big trouble!"

Instead Dani let out a big yawn and said "I'm so tired all of a sudden, i'll take a nice long nap before i let you out."

"No, Dani, Don't take a nap! Please don't fall asleep!" Amber begged but the only thing she got was loud snoring "ON NO!"

2 Hoars later Dani's parents came in and her mother said "Hello? Dani? Amber? We're home!" "Gee, i wonder where they are?" Dani's father said "You don't think something crazy happened here do you?" "No, they're probably just on a walk."

Little did they now that an hoar ago Danielle had digested Amber and was wisked away to Predator Island, where she could stuff herself silly and be plump forever while they just continued to look for the two, not noticing the note the Predator Island Agents had left for them.


	44. File 34: Leslie

**File # 33**

**Predator's name: Leslie**

**Age: 8**

**Recorded First Meal: Sibling's Best Friend**

**Home: Louisville, Kentucky**

**Time: 4:28 am**

* * *

Leslie was a pretty eight year old girl who lived happily with her big brother Justin and her parents. Justin was about three years ahead of her and when he got some friends of his own when he went to school. Including his new best friend Jason.

In fact he started hanging out with them so much he forgot about Leslie and hung out with his friends.

That angered Leslie so much she grew bitter towards anyone who wanted to come close to her big brother.

And who would have guessed that on the night her brother had a sleepover that she would get sweet revenge.

Just not the way she expected it.

Leslie had woken up early to go to the bathroom and was about to go back to bed when she realized she couldn't. So she went downstairs and went to the living room to watch some TV for a while. She had just turned it on when one of her brother's friends, she couldn't see him very well in the dark but she was sure that the boy was not her brother but a friend of his named Justin.

Angry she walked up to the boy and pushed him down "That's for stealing my brother!" she shouted before the boy's bare feet accidently went into her mouth.

The moment the boy's toes touched her tounge Leslie suddenly felt something overcome her, something new... she realized he tasted soooooo yummy! She swallowed and swallowed more, drawing in the stunned boy's ankles, knees, legs, hips and more until the head was swallowed and he was sent curling right into her stomach.

Now Extremely happy Leslie rubbed her huge stomach and said "I wouldn't let anything come between me and Justin, and i mean ANYHTING!" Inside her belly the boy inside said "Eaten? Swallowed whole? By Leslie? It must be a dream, it's got to be!"

"Believe what you want Jason," Leslie said before she burped loudly "But you're in my tummy now, and now Justin and i can be together forever more!"

"BUT I AM JUSTIN!" The boy inside her screamed "LESLIE, YOU BIG DUMMY, YOU SWALLOWED YOUR OWN BIG BROTHER!"

"Stop lying to me Jason," Leslie said "If you really were Justin then why were out downstairs before sundown? Justin would never go outside his bedroom this early for anything." "I am Justin!" the boy inside her said "I just went downstairs to fetch my friends some snacks before they went to bed and then you attacked me and swallowed me!"

"Nice try,"

"IT'S THE TRUTH! I REALLY AM YOUR BIG BROTHER!"

"Fine, just for that i'll digest you because, mostly, i have no idea how to get you out in the first place."

Just when Leslie tried to get up a voice shouted "Yo Justin! When are you going to get back up! We're craving for cheese puffs!" Hearing that made her gasp in shock, she truely _did _swallow her big brother! What had she done! Even worse was when the movements in her belly had stopped, Having no idea that soon after she had digested her beloved brother she would be taken to Predator Island to spend the rest of her life on the island in sadness and misary due to this unfortunite event. "Oh no! What have i done? NOOOOOO!"


	45. Final File: Jamie

**File # 34**

**Predator's name: Jamie**

**Age: 10**

**Recorded First Meal: Year Younger Sister**

**Home: Oak Park, Illinois**

**Time: 5:39 am**

* * *

Jamie looked around her club and smiled with pride. She was the only predator in her home town and she had opened this club because she loved vore very much.

Just last week she had swallowed 25 mice and had wowed everyone by eating up small animals... now she was ready for swallowing something bigger.

As her club members looked at her with smiled on their faces her plumpish tummy rumbled hungrily as she licked her lips. "Ok everyone," she said "Today is the day that i, Jamie the Predator, shall swallow something bigger then the last small animals we have. Now let's see what we've got."

"Uh, Jamie?" a boy asked "We kinda don't have anything small, you ate them all."

"What?" Jamie asked as her belly growled sadly and hungrily "But i haven't eaten anything! What about the rats?"

"Eaten," the club members said.

"The-the cats?"

"Eaten."

"The dogs?"

"Eaten."

The guine pigs? The parroits? the canaries? The hamsters?"

"All eaten."

"Then what am i suppose to eat!" Jamie asked as he stopped on the ground "I'm sooooooo hungry! I'll eat anything!"

"I-I might have an idea," a girl said "How about you eat... Alyssa? She keeps forgetting to bring food and she's always piggy, i say you should eat her up." "You know, that might not be a bad idea." Jamie said as she walked towards the 8 year old girl, who was forced to sit still by the other members and Jamie opened her mouth wide.

Then she shoved the head into her mouth and swallowed. She more she swallowed she realized how delectable this girl was and she didn't stop until the girl was now inside her warm sticky stomach.

For a moment everyone was quiet but then their love of vore kicked in and they cheered wildly as Jamie patted her large wobbling tummy, filled with her squirming meal "Sorry Alyssa," she said as she burped "But your member ship is here by history." "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Alyssa yelled as she squirmed madly inside the belly of their leader "I love vore but i don't want to be food!"

As Jamie patted her huge stomach she licked her lips as she looked at her team members and saw them as something new; food. Little did she know that after she would divore and digest her former members of her club she would wake up to find herself on Predator Island to truely start a real, permemint Vore Club.


End file.
